


Йоль и Рождество

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [10]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: иллюстрация  авторства scram  https://youtu.be/MbdTkhTb9AM
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрация авторства scram https://youtu.be/MbdTkhTb9AM

— Тук, я должен пойти! — Мач умоляюще смотрел на монаха. Чтобы поймать непутевого братца своего друга и вожака, тому пришлось мчаться по кочкам, задрав рясу.

— Мач, я все понимаю, — отдуваясь, произнес Тук. — Но Робин строго-настрого запретил! Это слишком опасно. Там стражи, как крыс в чумной год. Джон даже к Мэг не пошел!

— Но он же мой дедушка, он болен... и Рождество, — канючил Мач, теребя накидку из оленьей шкуры.

— А если кто-нибудь тебя заметит? И того... — Тук закатил глаза и схватился за сердце.

— Но я осторожно! — не унимался тот.

— Нет!

Тук попытался вложить в отказ как можно больше твердости.

— Я быстро вернусь!

Мач явно не собирался отступать от намеченного. Под конец он пустил в ход свое самое страшное оружие: несчастный щенячий взгляд. И Тук сдался.

— Ладно... Но одного я тебя не пущу! А Робин нас прибьет.

Знай славный монах, чем отольются ему доброта и минутная слабость, связал бы сына мельника по рукам и ногам.

***

— Тук, смотри! — Мач, разинув рот, показывал пальцем на палатку бродячих циркачей. Один из них жонглировал горящими факелами, а рядом выделывала пируэты смуглая тощая девица с копной вьющихся волос. Чуть поодаль под звуки ребека отплясывал дрессированный медведь.

— Чего смотреть-то? Медведёв, что ли, не видал? Мы тут не за этим. Ну-ка, быстро отсель, не хватало, чтобы нас увидели. Давай-давай, не зевай, нам и твоего деда навестить надо, и из города до темноты выйти.

Вся эта история Туку не нравилась. Одно утешало — стражи мало. Иногда в толпе мелькали синие плащи, но на ярмарке Святого Михаила их было больше. Впрочем, это не означало, что нужно забыть об осторожности. В городе всегда мог найтись тот, кто признает лесных братьев в физиономию. И донесет. Хотя монашеская ряса и кружка для сбора подаяний — защита неплохая. Вот только не от холода.

Несмотря на теплый подрясник и штаны, Тук здорово мерз. И ожидая Мача в условленном месте на краю базарной площади, он топтался и подпрыгивал, пытаясь согреться. Пошел мелкий снег, и Тук накинул капюшон. Мимо него проскользнул какой-то мутный типчик, скрылся в подворотне. Тук заглянул за угол, решив за ним проследить. Сделал он это просто от скуки, чтобы отвлечься. И увидел, как двое других столь же мутных типчиков схватили первого и, отвесив ему пару ударов в живот и по голове, поволокли куда-то.

То, что разбойная парочка была при мечах, Туку не понравилось, и он поймал себя на мысли: куда смотрит стража Гизборна? И тут же вспомнил про уговор между помощником шерифа и предводителем шервудских стрелков. Тот самый, благодаря которому жить лесной братии стало значительно легче, и нарушителем которого он сейчас и являлся. Не один, правда, а на пару с Мачем, но легче от этого не становилось, и возможных последствий не уменьшало.

Про соглашение знали только Робин и Гизборн, а со слов Робина — сам Тук и Назир. Остальные недоумевали, но приказов Робина слушались. Робина из Локсли, потому что Робин, который Хантингтон, добровольно отказался от шервудской вольницы ради счастья с Марион. Но кто мог его в этом винить, впрочем, как и ее. Робин, кажется, тоже все понял, слишком уж много боли и горя принесла обоим эта безумная любовь с первого взгляда. И боли оказалось куда больше, чем всего остального. Тук это видел, как видел и возрождение ее сердца. Возрождение благодаря именно Роберту.

Да, нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды. И это Робин тоже понял, потому и смирился. Но был ли он счастлив? Скорее всего, нет, но хотя бы знал, что счастлива Марион. Она просто светилась, а Робин слишком любил ее, чтобы омрачить это счастье, с кем бы оно ни было. В конце концов, они стали просто друзьями, самыми верными и преданными. И Тук поймал себя на мысли, что, наверное, так лучше для всех. В том числе — и для самого Робина.

Если все сложится хорошо, то чета Хантингтонов навестит старых друзей на Йоль и Рождество. По этому поводу Тук даже сварил свой самый лучший эль и припрятал несколько бочонков в тайном погребе старосты Эдварда, который, кстати, обещал жареного поросенка. А то все оленина да оленина, тошнит уже. И раз уж они все равно в городе, то не прихватить ли меду?

Но тут славному монаху пришлось вынырнуть из благостных мыслей — к нему приближались стражники. Хотя приближались ли? Скорее, шли в его направлении. Проверять, по его душу синие плащи, или нет, Туку не хотелось, и, подобрав рясу, юркнул в подворотню, вопрошая небеса, где черти носят Мача.

Мача носило у палатки бродячих актеров. Там сидела на привязи диковинная зверушка с приплюснутой мордой, большими грустными глазами и длинным хвостом. Она чирикала и гукала, временами подпрыгивала, дергала длинными и тонкими, как у человека, пальцами за ошейник. И тряслась от холода. Мач не сводил с загадочного существа глаз, потому что одно дело — медведь ручной или, скажем, ворон, и совсем другое — заморская тварь, что в местных лесах не водится. Опомнился он, лишь когда хозяин зверушки прикрикнул на него, чтобы задарма глаза не пялил. Пришлось уйти и вспомнить про Тука.

Тук, потирая замерзшие руки, прохаживался туда-сюда, чтобы согреться. И вдруг перед ним выскочили двое, судя по рожам, с недобрыми намерениями. Но они не ожидали, что толстый и на вид неповоротливый монах проявит такую прыть. Сбив нападавших с ног, Тук помчался в сторону городского канала.

2

Как же осточертел ему этот долбаный гавот под названием Ноттингемская Рождественская ярмарка. Каждый год на четыре недели город как с ума сходил. Толпы народу шастали туда-сюда по улицам и, конечно, повылазило из щелей жулье и ворье. Ладно бы еще свои, так со всего графства сбежались. И турнир в Нью-Арке не помог. Что им в Ноттингеме, медом намазано? И чем ближе к Рождеству, тем хуже.

Еще на заре своей карьеры здесь Гай понял, что с этим бардаком надо что-то делать. Непонятно только, что именно. Но мысль пришла совершенно неожиданно и совершенно с неожиданной стороны. Насмотревшись на маскарад, устроенный разбойниками на турнире, он подумал: а что если ворью такой же устроить? Шериф к идее отнесся скептически, но мешать не стал — уже хорошо. А еще лучше, что во время ярмарки Гай почти не бывал в замке и с ним не сталкивался.

Работали двумя командами по пять человек. Временный штаб Гай хотел сначала устроить при церкви Святой Марии, но там не шибко обрадовались. Пришлось подыскать другое место и напроситься на постой к шлюхам на Старомонетной. А это вообще в двух шагах от базарной площади. Шлюхи оказались сговорчивыми и не жадными, да к тому же добрыми, и вместе с комнатой, где отдыхали и грелись у очага переодетые стражники, предоставили им горячий суп. Не бог весть, как и из чего приготовленный, но после нескольких часов на холоде — и это милость господня. Цену они запросили божескую, а на время ярмарки у них и на другие услуги для стражников была специальная цена. В общем, целых, смилуйся Боже, пять лет местный бордель вносил свою лепту в охрану правопорядка, а сам Гай все это неплохо координировал. А куда деваться, если никого не интересует, как, но результат вынь да положь? Приходится, как говорит аббат, импровизировать, то есть, делать все из ничего.

Вот и сейчас, расхаживая перед строем переодетых простыми горожанами стражников, Гай отдавал последние напутствия и распоряжения.

— Карманники и прочее ворье. Все всем понятно?

— Так точно! — ответил ему нестройный хор ряженых.

Гай накинул на голову потрепанный и довольно грязный худ, запахнулся в неприметный темный плащ, тоже видавший виды, и натянул старые изношенные перчатки.

— Ну, начнем, благословясь.

***

Гай мрачно наблюдал из-под капюшона за ярмарочной толпой. На него никто не обращал внимания — горожанин и горожанин, чумазый и небогатый. Действо сие делилось для него на две части. Первые две недели ситуация была сносная, но вот другие две всегда приносили с собой неприятности. И вот как раз подходила к концу третья неделя. Яма в замке как по волшебству наполнялась всяким жульем, но там им занимался уже новый шериф.

Вильям Бруер вершил суд под громоподобные раскаты кашля, а от его чихания сотрясались стены. Компанию ему в этом занятии составляло полгорода. И даже сам Гай, погодка к этому располагала как нельзя лучше, мерзкая и слякотная. В этом году холода наступили раньше, и если дальше так пойдет, то зима будет суровой. А такая зима, особливо без снега, добра не сулит. Оный несколько раз начинал падать, но потом прекращал, раскисал в грязную кашу, и опять падал. Ночью подмораживало, и каток получался изрядный, но никого не смущал.

Вот и сегодня мелкие снежинки кружились в воздухе, как пепел... Народ готовился кто к Рождеству, а кто и к Йолю, креста на них нет, ироды. Ворью же было наплевать, кто и к чему готовился, и без дела они не сидели. Подозрительный типчик наметил себе жертву — то ли подмастерье, то ли мелкого ремесленника. Ловко срезал кошель и шмыгнул в проулок, где его и сцапала переодетая стража.

А один приличного вида господин... — на этом почему-то сплошь приличные попадаются, причем очень! — о чем-то договаривается с нищим мальчишкой. И куда это они на пару подались? Ах, в подворотню за трактиром «Не рыдай»? И пусть только попробуют утверждать, что они там за компанию отлить собирались.

***

— Еще раз тебя на таком поймаю — яйца отрежу. Я понятно объясняю?

— Д-д-да!

— Вот и славно! Брат Марк, запиши, что за нарушение порядка взят штраф в размере шести пенсов.

— Но вы же весь кошель взяли!

— Да? А ты, гнида, в этом уверен?

— Э... нет!

— Вот и замечательно. А теперь катись отсюда, пока я не передумал.

Приличного господина как ветром сдуло, а мальчишку и того раньше. Остался только укоризненно глядящий на Гая монах. Гай подавил приступ кашля, честно отсчитал пенсы в ящик для сбора мзды, а остальное кинул себе в кошель, за исключением трех больших монет, которые вложил в протянутую руку монаха.

— На обитель.

— Да благословит вас господь, — ответствовал монах, улыбнувшись, и сделал пометку в своей книге.

Остальное пойдет на рождественскую премию команде. От шерифа, что прежнего, что нынешнего, дополнительных денег не дождешься, а поощрять стражу как-то надо. Они все тут практически живут на работе, чтоб ее.

***

Грея замерзшие руки об горячую кружку с каким-то травяным отваром, Гай размышлял о превратностях судьбы. Отвар был вкусный — изобретение местных шлюшек, они туда добавляли немного вина с медом и зимой втихаря этим приторговывали, не платя налогов. Кашель утих, слава богу, нутро немного согрелось, и муторные мысли потихоньку развеялись.

Нет, определенно грех жаловаться на нынешнее положение вещей, особенно если хорошо подумать, чем все могло кончиться. Несомненной выгодой было то, что де Рено отбросил копыта, и на его место уселся Бруер. При нем работалось не то чтобы лучше, но Гай мог свободнее распоряжаться своим временем, что было немаловажно. И все это стало возможно благодаря — вот ведь коллизия, и от разбойников есть прок! — возвращению Робина Локсли.

Где сволочной Хэрнов сын ошивался три года, вопрос, конечно, интересный. Надо при случае спросить, благо у них теперь вроде как перемирие. Кто бы мог подумать, что с Локсли, оказывается, можно договориться. И что он может держать слово. А все почему? Да потому, что официальная бумага о признании в живых нужна даже разбойнику, без нее несолидный и невсамделишный Сын Хэрна получается, неавантажный, в общем. И, что самое главное — никакой не Робин Локсли. А свое имечко со званием он любит, ценит и терять не хочет, не то что Хантингтон...

Кстати, про Хантингтонов. Вот это несомненный минус во всей истории. Со слов братца, чтоб ему икалось и вертелось, матушка примчалась в замок и заявила графу Дэвиду, что им надо поговорить. Когда матушка так заявляет, ничем хорошим это не кончается. И заявление: «Не смей затыкать мне рот, петух ты недощипанный! Я двадцать пять лет молчала!» — были последними приличными словами, сказанными ею Хантингтону-старшему.

Нет, если хорошо подумать, взвесить и трезво рассудить, она все правильно сказала, но... Какого черта она перед этим не поговорила с собственным сыном?! Короче, сюрприз был тот еще.

***

— Сэр Дэвид, шерифа нет, будет через две недели, а я вам вряд ли чем смогу помочь, и... Служба у меня, вынужден вас оставить.

— Я не к шерифу, я к... тебе, Гай.

— Ко мне? Зачем?

И тут встрял Роберт:

— Гай, отец хочет сказать тебе...

— Роберт, погоди, я хочу поговорить с моим сыном и твоим братом сам.

— Э-э-э... Прошу прощения, с кем вы хотите поговорить?

— Понимаешь, Гай... Ты мой сын.

— А мой брат.

— Кхм... Не сочтите меня невежливым, но где и чем вы успели так набраться с утра пораньше? Или все еще похмеляетесь с помолвки? Вот уж не думал, что согласие леди Волчьей головы так на вас обоих подействует!

— Это не... Понимаешь, Гай, твоя матушка...

— Да, моя... в общем, Марго...

— Вы что, серьезно? Оба?

— Да, брат, она мне сказала сама. В Кросденском аббатстве.

— А ты что, рассказал это сэру Дэвиду?

— Да!

— А он поверил?

— Да!

— И после этого тебя с твоим отцом продолжают считать здравомыслящими людьми?

— С нашим отцом, Гай. Да, продолжают.

— Гай, я был тайно женат на ней, пока... не вернулся ее муж, Эдмунд Гизборн — твой...

— Сэр Дэвид, что бы про меня ни говорили, но я все-таки не до такой степени зверь и бесчувственное бревно. Я понимаю, что карьера вашего Роберта как, прости Господи, Сына Хэрна, и женитьба его на Марион, смилуйся Пресвятая Дева, благородной леди Лифорд, сильно и плохо на вас повлияли. Можно даже сказать, что огорчили, вы впали в расстройство, и у вас, как говорит аббат Хьюго, снизилось критическое восприятие реальности.

— Что снизилось?

— Начали верить во всякую чушь. Это пройдет, вам просто надо отдохнуть.

Потом Гай обратился к своему, так сказать, братцу:

— Хантингтон, не вздумай эту басню еще кому рассказывать. Моя матушка всего лишь пожилая леди не в своем уме, а вот тебя, бывшая волчья голова, за такое могут и на смех поднять. Вместе с твоим отцом, и почище, чем в свое время меня. Но я-то до некоторой степени зверь и бесчувственное бревно, мне эти вопли как об стенку горох, а вот твой отец после твоих выкрутасов может и не выдержать такого скандала.

— Брат, прошу тебя...

— Гай, сын мой, я просто не знал, что ты у меня есть. Она мне не сказала. Иначе я ни за что не уехал бы. И мы были бы...

— А с чего вы решили, что кроме вас никто не был так на ней женат? Особенно если вы ее и впрямь знаете. На моей матери мог быть женат много кто... Пока старикашка Гизборн из похода не вернулся.

В тот момент Гаю совсем не улыбалось сделаться родственником Хантингтонов, сейчас, впрочем, тоже. Но тогда он все еще надеялся отвертеться. Теперь-то уже не получится, ибо факт, увы, почти что доказанный. И кто бы мог подумать, что его матушка спуталась с графом Дэвидом?

— Она сказала мне, что реальная дата твоего рождения не совпадает с официальной. Зато с реальной датой все совпадает.

— Ох, нашли, на чем основываться! У нее вообще никогда, ничего и ни с чем не совпадает, даже когда она солит грибы строго по рецепту. Или врет — естественное ее состояние. А вы про какие-то мелкие и незначительные даты. Погодите-ка! Это что получается... Ты, Хантингтон, все это время знал, что ли?

— Ну... да! А почему ты на меня так смотришь?

На этом вежливая часть сразу закончилась, и началась та, которая без политесов. А чего они, собственно, ожидали? И совсем уж непонятно, чего это Хантингтон-младший так взбеленился? Ну, выбили ему зуб... так он же сам ему, Гаю Гизборну, нос сломал. Единственный, между прочим, нос. Правда, уже ломанный, но все равно... единственный в своем роде. Ах, не один зуб, а два? Так чего он орет, как будто это были последние два? Еще же три десятка осталось! Ну и что, что передние? Очарования улыбке это, конечно, не добавит, и венчаться со своей рыжей он будет с заплывшим глазом. Но зато как удобно теперь свистеть!

Добрый совет, как из этой ситуации можно извлечь пользу, Хантингтон почему-то не оценил. Хотя его можно понять, опыта у него в таких вещах нету. А почему нету? Да потому, что на де Рено не работал. И с Локсли дела не имел. Хотя нет, и работал, и имел... Но, видимо, недостаточно.

***

— Так как вас теперь... обоих-то? В общем, разбирайтесь сами, кто из вас правильный Сын Хэрна, а кто нет. Не смотри на меня так, Хантингтон. И ты, который как бы Локсли, тоже. Свидетелей нашел? Ах, нет? Ну, ищи дальше, и не надо в меня мечом тыкать. От этого свидетели не появятся. Я всего лишь помощник шерифа и прекрасно обойдусь без всех вас, у меня и так забот по горло. Разбирайтесь с вашей должностью, с вашей общей подружкой, с вашим нанимателем, а я поехал. Бывайте!

***

Гай отхлебнул еще отвара и вздохнул. Теперь у них с Локсли договор. Тот не нарывается, не наглеет и не лезет на рожон, а сам Гай смотрит на некоторые вещи сквозь пальцы. Пока все вроде бы работает. Вопрос только в том — сколько это продлится?

— Сэр Гай...

— А? Что?

— Вы просили доложить, когда монахи из больницы святого Антония появятся.

— Что, уже?

— Только пришли.

Трое монахов за эти годы успели стать местной достопримечательностью. Они появлялись каждый день ярмарки почти в одно и то же время, незадолго до начала сумерек, и начинали свои песнопения. Пели они такими голосами, что любой менестрель с зависти повесится, да так чисто и громко, что диву даешься. На это действо сбегалась толпа народа, и кружка для подаяний наполнялась хорошо. Всё выгода обители и больнице, они же там у себя каждый день в церкви горло дерут, а тут еще и с пользой.

Только трое тощих как жерди фигур в рясах затянули Hodie Christus, как из подворотни выскочил еще один, в которого все эти три монаха поместились бы разом. Но к своим он почему-то не присоединился, а кинулся прямиком в сторону канала. За ним проследовали еще двое, но уже не монахов, а господ весьма подозрительной наружности.

Гай озадаченно потер подбородок и подал знак сержанту.

3

Тук торопливо семенил вниз по проулку, прижимая к груди кружку для подаяний. Погода вдруг резко ухудшилась, хляби небесные разверзлись и теперь осыпали землю огромными мокрыми снежинками. Капюшон с головы Тука слетел, ноги разъезжались по раскисшему снегу и уличной грязи, снежинки падали за шиворот и на тонзуру, таяли, заразы, и стекали по шее. Монах мысленно перебирал в уме все недостатки святых апостолов и варианты собственного спасения, попутно проклиная свою доброту и Мача с его походом к дедушке. Ох, и устроит он разнос сыну мельника, только бы выбраться, только бы сбежать от этих грабителей и не попасться страже... В особенности последнее. И тут он вспомнил про жердочки. Те самые жердочки, коими живущие вдоль канала обзавелись, чтобы избегать кругалей с мостами. Они своих мостов понаделали. Конструкция была самая что ни на есть простая — несколько сколоченных друг с другом досок перекидывали через канал, и народ перебирался туда и обратно. Сейчас Туку позарез нужна была вот такая жердочка.

Вот только про эти жердочки вспомнил не он один. Увидев, что с той стороны канала как раз по такой к нему спешит еще один грабитель, славный монах впервые за все эти годы немного испугался. Ведь ему, по сути, даже нечем защититься: дубинка осталась в Шервуде, а нож на поясе вещь хорошая, да только не против троих сразу и с мечами.

— Ну что, святой отец, делиться не желаешь?

Тук уже прикидывал, как бы отвлечь внимание бандитов хоть на миг, чтобы попытаться сбежать, но тут один из нападавших заорал:

— Дерьмо! Стража!

Тук обернулся и увидел вдалеке солдата в синем плаще. Вот их тут и не хватало! Однако грех не воспользоваться ситуацией. Но едва он бросился бежать, как один из оборванцев подставил ему ножку. Монах бухнулся в грязь, грабитель навалился сверху... и скатился рядом — в груди у него торчал нож. Вокруг уже кипела драка, только непонятно, кто напал на грабителей. Впрочем, разбираться в этом Тук не стал, как и дожидаться прибытия стражи. Он быстренько отполз на коленях в сторону и, поднявшись на ноги, бросился бежать к той самой жердочке, что позволит ему перебраться на ту сторону канала и спастись.

Он поскользнулся на самой ее середине и грохнулся в воду. Обжигающий холод охватил его, грудь сжало как в тисках. Тук выпустил кружку для подаяний и та, прощально булькнув, пошла на дно. Промелькнула мысль, что скоро на дне окажется и он сам...

***

Очнулся Тук от жуткого холода и от того, что на нем кто-то прыгал.

— Ожил, кажись!

Чей-то голос окончательно привел его в чувство. Не успел он сообразить, что происходит, как в горло уперлось острие меча. Тук поднял глаза, но увидел только грязные сапоги из свиной кожи, даже не второй молодости, штаны далеко не первой свежести и обтрепанный и заляпанный грязью низ плаща. Чтобы посмотреть, кто держал, нужно было поднять голову и привстать. Узнал он этого человека не сразу. И если бы не ледяной взгляд синих глаз, слишком знакомый, то не узнал бы и вовсе.

Грязное, давно небритое и осунувшееся лицо, из-под латанного-перелатанного худа торчат спутанные волосы. Что случилось с Гаем Гизборном? Как его угораздило так быстро опуститься до столь... непотребного состояния? Бруер вышвырнул его со службы? И теперь бывший помощник, верный пес покойного Роберта де Рено, сколотив шайку, пробавляется грабежами? Похоже, дело совсем дрянь. Но тут до Тука дошло, что вид Гизборна — просто маскарад. Да, помощник шерифа выглядел, мягко говоря, весьма грязно и потрепанно, но рубище это было всего лишь прикрытием, как и тогда в Кросдоне. Получается, он здесь на службе? И как подтверждение этому Тук услышал:

— И чего только у нас под Рождество в канале ни плавает!

— Бенедиктинцев вроде еще не было, сэр Гай!

— Ну вот, он первый и будет. Ну что, монах, как тебе роль основоположника новой рождественской традиции?

— Кхе...

— Харви, твоя смена закончена, можешь возвращаться.

— Спасибо, милорд.

— Только плащ свой ему отдай, чтобы не окочурился от холода, пока дойдем. И держите-ка его крепче, ребята.

Чьи-то сильные руки подняли его с земли и поставили на ноги. На плечи лег плащ, все еще хранящий тепло своего хозяина, и Тук поневоле почувствовал благодарность, хотя виселице все равно, каким он перед ней предстанет.

Он еле переставлял ноги и буравил взглядом спину помощника шерифа, понимая, что спастись вряд ли удастся. Стражники тащили Тука чуть ли не на себе и едва поспевали за командиром. Сумерки сгущались, а снег падал все гуще. Они лавировали в узких проулках, где, хвала Господу, хоть ветра не было, а потом остановились перед большой дверью. Тук с удивлением узнал... ноттингемский бордель! Дальше все было как во сне.

Гизборн поднялся на крыльцо и несколько раз постучал дверным молотком в старый мореный дуб створки. Подождав немного, он повторил попытку, но уже не молотком, а ногой. Получилось значительно громче. На втором этаже открылось окно:

— Кто там? — спросил недовольный, но вполне приятный женский голос

— Каспар, Мельхиор и Бальтазар! — рыкнул Гизборн и еще раз долбанул ногой в дверь.

— А не рановато? — ехидно осведомились сверху.

— Уж как получилось, — не остались в долгу на пороге.

— А святые дары тогда где? — мурлыкнула девица.

— Будут, когда войдем, — мрачно буркнул Гизборн и закашлялся.

— А чего через переднюю дверь претесь? — тон наверху изменился. — У вас задняя есть!

— Через нее не пролезут. Мод, открывай уже!

Окно захлопнулось, дверь вскоре открылась, и на пороге возникла довольно молодая еще женщина, миловидная и бойкая.

— Ну, заходите, коли пришли.

Гизборн махнул рукой стражникам, те впихнули вконец обалдевшего Тука в дом, а сами остались на улице. Помощник шерифа вошел следом.

— Вот тебе эти самые дары, — заявил он и толкнул монаха к очагу. Надо сказать, довольно грубо, но тот в глубине души был ему за это даже благодарен — от холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал, и живительное тепло стало настоящим чудом. А услышав дальнейший разговор, Тук так и замер на месте, раскрыв от удивления рот.

— Это же монах! — всплеснула руками красотка. — На кой ты его сюда притащил?

— С ним случилось большое несчастье, он упал в канал, а мы его оттуда выловили.

Гизборн стоял посреди комнаты, как скала, скрестив руки на груди.

— Но что мы с ним делать будем? — не унималась шлюха.

— Рождественские хоралы петь! — усмехнулся Гизборн. — Вот ты, Мод, прямо как моя матушка, из всего проблему делать умеешь. Да засуньте вы его для начала в бадью с горячей водой и напоите гретым вином, а то он уже весь синий, того и гляди трупными пятнами пойдет. Вы же мне сами потом объяснять будете, отчего у вас в гостевой зале мертвый монах валяется. И заметь, Мод, что это ты мне будешь объяснять как помощнику шерифа, а не просто Гаю Гизборну.

— Я буду объяснять? — возмутилась Мод. — С чего вдруг? Это ты его приволок! Ну ты и мерзавец!

— Тоже мне, озарение! — с насмешливым пренебрежением отозвался Гизборн. — Я-то его живого притащил. А объяснять ты мне будешь, почему он тут помер, и что вы с ним для этого сделали. Улавливаешь?

— Я? Я улавливаю, что от тебя разит как от помойки! Тебя тоже надо засунуть в бадью с горячей водой, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Ты что, женщина, рехнулась? Хочешь испортить мне всю... как там ее... конспирацию? Я на нее месяц потратил! Ни за что! — от возмущения Гизборн аж задохнулся. Но быстро успокоился и добавил уже устало: — И потом, это он в своей рясе монах, а снимет рясу — будет не монах. Все, разбирайтесь сами, а я пошел.

— Погоди-ка, ты и в самом деле, не останешься? Гретое вино и тебе не помешало бы, а не только этому бедняге. С тебя разве что не каплет, да и в остальном вид не лучше...

— Рад бы, моя роза, да служба зовет, — буркнул рыцарь и, подавив кашель, направился к двери. И Тук поспешил воспользоваться там, что Гизборн еще не ушел

— Он не знает, поверьте! — просипел монах. — Мы тут... сами. Он нас не посылал. Это не...

Гизборн при этих словах замер на миг, но не обернулся, а потом исчез за дверью. Или Туку просто показалось? Тяжело вздохнув, он перевел взгляд на шлюху. Та стояла, уперев руки в бока, и в свою очередь и интересом разглядывала его.

— А вы... петь умеете? — робко поинтересовался Тук.

— О, мы много чего умеем, святой отец, и вам покажем! — девица весело ему подмигнула. — Но всему свое время, а сначала бадья и глоточек доброго бренди.

4

Поняв, кого они выловили из канала, Гай с трудом сдержал подкатывающий к горлу тошнотворный комок. Все, кончилось перемирие, полетело к чертям вместе с договором, вместе со всем. Но брата Тука никто из солдат не узнал. Гай собрал в кулак все, что осталось из надежд уже непонятно на что, и убрал меч от горла монаха. Выглядел тот не лучшим образом, а по правде говоря, совсем плохо. Осторожно осмотревшись, Гай не заметил больше никого из шервудской братии и принял решение.

Почему? Да все потому же, что и в первый раз, когда предлагал — сам предлагал! — Локсли договор. За три года мысли, одна безумнее другой, чуть не свели с ума, они же не дали бросить все к чертовой матери и уехать. Но настоящего-то тела на холме не было!

Пришлось спешно изобретать, кого подсунуть де Рено в качестве трупа Локсли. А значит... что значит? Да мало ли, что сказал шериф! Где тело? Нету! А значит, он выжил, не мог не выжить. Хэрн, конечно же! Больше некому. И раз Локсли жив, то он вернется. Здесь его жена, он от нее никуда не денется.

Но целый год пошел, как тяжкий кошмар, и вместо Локсли появился Хантингтон. И тогда, чтоб графскому сыну жизнь лесная медом не казалась, Гай взялся за свое дело, пусть его и тошнило от омерзения. Но возненавидел этого Робина Гуда, смог. И вроде бы за что, спрашивается? Да хотя бы за то, что надежда кончилась! За то, что собственное сердце остановилось и еле забилось снова, когда вместо... того лица увидел рожу Хантингтона. Но это было еще не все. Марион присоединилась к ним. Как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто Локсли никогда не было

Сами они! Выходит, Тук в городе не один? Ладно, это мелочи. Видел Гай, на что они сами способны. Разбежаться в разные стороны, и все. Пока их Хантингтон, как пастух овец, не собрал.

Три года прошло, и когда уже совсем надежды не осталось, мерзавец Локсли вернулся. И сделал вид, будто и не было ничего, будто так и надо! Однако сюрприз и сам получил нешуточный. А что он хотел? Неужели думал, что женушка будет ждать его десятилетиями, как в куртуазных романах благородные дамы ждут своих рыцарей из похода? Держи кошель шире! Погоревала немного, да и ушла к другому.

И за возвращение имени надо заплатить, но это уже нему, к Гаю Гизборну. И не только за чертову бумагу. Гай тогда заставил себя поверить, что если есть возможность договориться, то лучше уж так, чем как в прошлый раз. И вроде Локсли тоже это понимал. Оказалось, нет, и все началось опять. На два месяца хватило сукина, то есть, Хэрнова, сына. Всего на два. На целых два. Но сейчас не до этого, сейчас не время... Вот закончится зима, и тогда...

А пока надо заниматься насущными делами, их целый мешок, и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Так будет лучше, но это последний раз.

***

Завернув за угол, Гай остановился и скинул капюшон. Очередной приступ пришелся совсем некстати. Надо запрокинуть голову и сглотнуть, прежде чем начнется кашель, иначе снова вывернет наизнанку. Снег падал из небесной темноты и таял на лице, стекал по щекам, так и слез не видно, а солдаты близко не подходят, когда их командира душит кашель. Делают вид, что не замечают, и на том спасибо. Но этой зимой и в самом деле как поветрие, все вокруг больные. А сейчас пора заставить себя забыть про Локсли и пойти на площадь, там самое время для ворья...

Мысли помогали успокоиться, прийти в себя, начать действовать. Если Гай на этой чертовой работе не сдохнет и доживет до лета, на Пасху надо будет выцарапать из Бруера хоть сколько-то денег на хорошие мечи, хотя бы для десятников. Надо заехать в больницу Святого Антония, подкинуть им припасов, все-таки монахи не раз выручали их за эти годы. Но работа не ждет, и завтра будет новый день, а чем ближе к Рождеству, тем больше шансов, что случится какая-нибудь дрянь, если не в городе, так в замке. Уже традиция образовалась.

Хвала Пресвятой Деве, что аббата Хьюго нет, в Рим подался, не иначе кардинальскую должность себе выцарапывать. Ну и дьявол с ним, а то всякий раз такие фортеля откалывает — хоть стой, хоть падай. В прошлом году зайцев приволок, но уж больно больших и пестрых. Оказалось, зовутся странные зайцы кроликами, а раздобыл их аббат в цистерианской обители, на масло выменял. Проклятущие твари как-то выбрались из клетки, не иначе, Сатана помог, и пришлось все Рождество их ловить. Зато теперь в аббатстве этих кроликов — как блох, и монахи навострились из шкурок одеяла шить и еще всякое.

Ладно, черт с ними, с кроликами, это мелочи. А вот на второй год в Ноттингемском замке Гаю пришлось спасать место своей службы от пожара. И устроил его аббат Хьюго! Явился за три недели до праздника и притащил здоровущий медный котел, который поставили на печь посреди кухни.

— Пудинг готовить будем. Рождественский.

Гай тогда еще не знал, чем этот пудинг обернется. Аббат, вооружившись поварешкой с дырками, взобрался на табурет и начал командовать. Это еще было можно понять, глотку драть он горазд. Но когда этот пудинг начали варить в том самом котле, Гай предпочел сбежать из замка — ловить ворье, барыг, любителей отлить в неположенных местах, да хоть с Локсли драться, главное, подальше от церковной кулинарии. Он не знал, что в канун Рождества сие варево обольют бренди и подожгут.

Ведро воды спасло положение, но не рясу аббата. Тот визжал, что Гай испортил им весь праздник. Шериф орал как резаный, что как можно быть таким тупым солдафоном и ничего не понимать в культуре и традициях. Сейчас, вспоминая об этом, Гай подумал, что пусть он и тупой солдафон, но замок-то все еще цел именно его стараниями. Невзирая на приезды всяких там аббатов с их фанабериями и королей с толпами чванливых придворных индюков.

Однако история с пудингом на этом не закончилась. Аббат, дьявол его задери, повадился готовить эту изысканную гадость на каждое Рождество. Хоть не поджигают теперь, хвала святому Дунстану, всего лишь понатыкают в него падуба и на стол ставят.

Смотрится, кстати, неплохо, и не скажешь, что дрянь редкостная, пусть и со сливами. Вот пускай в сторонке и стоит вместе с гусем, ибо ни то, ни другое — это не еда, а украшение, и функция у них сугубо декоративная, но уж никак не гастрономическая. Хуже только карп. Копаешься в этой груде костей, как в склепе каком! На Рождество самая правильная еда — пирог с курицей. Главное, придвинуть его к себе поближе, а гуся убрать подальше, заодно от шерифа отгородиться. Выбирают-то самого крупного, не гусь, а дракон.

От этих мыслей пустой желудок скрутило, Гай тяжко вздохнул и накинул капюшон. Пора за дело.

***

Мач мчался по лесу, не разбирая дороги, перепрыгивал через кусты и кочки, как обезумевший олень, пока не споткнулся и не грохнулся прямо под ноги названному брату.

— Что случилось, Мач? Ты чего трясешься? 

— Робин... — с трудом отдышавшись, выдавил тот. — Гизборн схватил Тука!

5

Историю о том, как Назир отговаривал Робина идти войной на Ноттингем, вот прямо сразу и без раздумий, Тук узнал значительно позже. Сначала ему предстояло провести очень странный вечер в борделе.

Сопроводив гостя в мыльню, где над очагом грелся огромный чан с водой, хозяйка начала стаскивать с растерявшегося Тука мокрую рясу.

— Я лучше сам...

— Ох, святой отец, вы думаете, что я воспользуюсь вашим бедственным положением и начну приставать?

Мод расхохоталась, и Тук отметил, что у нее очень приятный смех. Да и в целом... вид ее радовал глаз. Чисто эстетически, конечно. Отсмеявшись, она добавила:

— Успокойтесь, совращение монахов под Рождество в мои намерения не входит.

Тук смутился окончательно и позволил ей помочь ему с раздеванием. Мод подлила в бадью два ведра горячей воды, и Тук окунулся в блаженное тепло, чувствуя, что потихоньку оттаивает и согревается. Когда пробили к вечерне, он уже сидел перед камином, завернувшись в одеяло, и маленькими глотками прихлебывал из кружки гретое вино. Выстиранная ряса и прочие пожитки висели на распорках для просушки.

— Чем я могу отблагодарить тебя, дочь моя?

Мод усмехнулась и, чуть помолчав, спросила:

— Вы ведь совсем недавно при больнице Святого Антония?

Тук решил кивнуть, не понимая пока, к чему она клонит.

— А раньше где были?

— Раньше... в Торнтонском аббатстве.

Лучше не говорить всей правды.

— Тогда вы не знаете, как все тут... Как мы все тут живем. Брат Марк еще не сказал вам?

— Э-э-э... А... Нет!

— Это многое объясняет. Вы ведь изрядно удивились, когда встретили помощника шерифа в таком виде. Да-да, я заметила ваше недоумение, святой отец, не делайте невинное и честное лицо. Вы не знали, что вот уже пять лет во время Рождественской ярмарки они так ловят ворье?

Тук растерянно помотал головой. Так вот для чего весь этот странный маскарад! Однако он все еще не понимал, при чем здесь бордель и больница Святого Антония.

— Они здесь живут до конца ярмарки, — пояснила Мод. — У нас им можно отдохнуть, переночевать, поесть горячего. А мы попутно собираем с клиентов сколько получается денег для вашей больницы. Сэр Гай часто помогает вам с припасами, только надо обращаться прямо к нему, не в замке при шерифе.

— Это... очень... — пробормотал Тук, прикидывая, как ему вести себя дальше, и пытаясь скрыть изумление.

— Необычно, да? — договорила за него Мод.

— Да благословит его Господь! — наконец сказал Тук и, чтобы скрыть смущение, поспешно приложился к вину.

— Хорошо бы... — услышал он задумчивый ответ. — Благословение очень полезная штука, но сейчас действенный отвар от кашля помог бы ему больше. Брат Марк делает неплохое снадобье, но для милорда Гизборна его уже недостаточно.

— Почему? — удивился Тук, высунув нос из кружки.

— У него легкие больные... — Мод вздохнула.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Ах, это не тайна. Его как-то разбойники пытали, несколько лет тому назад. Топили в озере, а потом вытаскивали, давали прийти в себя, снова топили... Он потом кровью неделю харкал и еще пару месяцев кашлем мучился.

— Кхм... Но тебе как об этом стало известно, дочь моя?

— Мы бываем у вас иногда, приносим, что можем, помогаем братьям лечить больных, в том числе, солдат из гарнизона. Вот так и узнаем всякое. Например, что в сэра Гая как-то стреляли, кажется, кто-то из людей Робина Гуда, хотя какая разница. Болт пробил легкое, а еще сэр Гай сильно обгорел. Как он умудрился выжить тогда, я и не знаю.

— Милостию Господа, — пробормотал Тук и совсем растерялся.

— Или Пресвятой Девы. Но с тех пор любая простуда оборачивается для него долгим изнурительным кашлем. Странный он, — неожиданно закончила Мод.

— Почему?

— А вам доводилось видеть, чтобы, почитай, все дела графства держались на одном человеке? И это еще при де Рено.

— Но... сэр Гай всего лишь помощник шерифа.

— Помощник, который все устраивает и делает, а отчеты в Лондон пишет другой. Нынешний-то шериф, милорд Бруер, без сэра Гая даже кладовую в замке не найдет.

— Хм...

— И при этом сэр Гай в чем-то все еще наивный и доверчивый юноша... Правда, сейчас немного меньше, чем пять лет назад.

Тук невесело усмехнулся, подумав, что этот наивный и доверчивый юноша доставил им столько горя... Но оборвал себя и вздохнул. Оказывается, их многолетняя война всем дорого обошлась. А теперь с трудом обретенное перемирие может рухнуть и обратиться в прах. Но кто бы мог подумать, что Гизборн...

— Да, мы все его любим, и он дорог нам своими достоинствами, а не отсутствием недостатков, — заявила вдруг Мод.

Тук чуть не подавился.

— А разве у него есть?..

— Так... понятно. Вы просто плохо с ним знакомы, святой отец, но это поправимо. Ближе к Остаре... то есть, к Пасхе, поймете, что к чему. Только язык держите на привязи, а глаза и уши — открытыми, ладно?

— Любопытно...

— Еще вина подлить?

— С удовольствием!

— Вот и славно, а я сейчас кое-что сложу, вы заберете для больницы.

— А?..

— Вот как досохнете вместе с рясой, так и пойдете. Хотя лучше перед рассветом и через заднюю дверь.

— И то верно... Которую заднюю дверь?

— Через караулку наших стражей, — пояснила Мод и добавила с усмешкой, когда Тук настороженно скосил глаза на свой упитанный живот: — Да не бойтесь, святой отец, пролезете вы, сэр Гай пошутил.

Тук на некоторое время погрузился в размышления о сложившейся ситуации и о том, что делать дальше. Поэтому Мод он слушал вполуха, улавливая только обрывки ее объяснений.

— Так... лаванды много дать не могу, у нас у самих нынче мало. Но вот мешочек... А пижма тут, я вам положила... Масла нету, но есть гусиный жир, в этом горшочке... Деньги и старые камизы я принесу сама после Рождества, а мед сейчас возьмете... Ой, а я ж не знаю, как вас зовут!

— Брат Ту... Томас, — от неожиданности Тук чуть было не проговорился.

— Вот и замечательно, брат Томас, все тут, в корзинке.

И Мод водрузила на стол солидное вместилище дареных ценностей.

— Благослови тебя Господь, дочь моя, — ответил Тук и осенил ее крестным знамением.

***

Сжимая в руках корзину, Тук осторожно приоткрыл маленькую дверь. В нос ударил спертый запах пота и коптящих масляных светильников. Он осторожно протиснулся внутрь. Тусклый свет едва давал возможность не споткнуться. Семеро стражников спали на лавках, закутавшись в плащи. Тук пробирался между ними к выходу, стараясь никого не задеть, не разбудить. В дальнем углу кто-то закашлялся, и он невольно обернулся. Вытянув ноги на лавке и привалившись спиной к стене, там сидел Гизборн. Тук узнал его, несмотря на капюшон, скрывавший половину лица. Непонятно было, спит рыцарь или нет. Все-таки спит, но почему сидя?

Тук замер на несколько ударов сердца, всматриваясь в фигуру в темном углу, и осторожно пошел дальше. У самой двери он еще раз обернулся и, убедившись, что никто его не заметил, выскользнул наружу. Когда дверь закрылась, Гизборн кашлянул, расправил капюшон, устроился поудобнее, усмехнулся и задремал.

***

По белому снегу тянулась тонкая цепочка следов, но Тук оставил свои не первым. А вот и хозяин этого ожерелья из темных отпечатков лап, бежит впереди — хвост трубой. И уже с добычей. Здоровенный рыжий кот нырнул в одному ему известную дыру, не иначе пошел хвастаться крысой. Туку же надо было спешить домой. Мысль о том, чтобы поискать Мача, он отбросил — слишком опасно. Но если Мач уже вернулся в Шервуд, разумнее всего поскорее оказаться там самому.

В Шервуде его ждал грандиозный скандал. Вернее, не ждал, поскольку начался с появлением Мача, но к прибытию Тука действо сие и не думало утихать. Шум и крик монах услышал еще на подходе. А потом увидел Мача на дереве...

Незадолго до этого

— Робин, успокойся, давай еще раз расспросим Мача, что случилось!

— Случилось то, Наз, что я оказался круглым дураком! Слепым и наивным, раз поверил этой гадюке! И это после всего?! Договор? Он не собирался его соблюдать, все для отвода глаз! А я — дурак! Мы идем в Ноттингем освобождать Тука, и Гизборна я лично вздерну на первом же суку!

— Робин, не пори горячку! Куда мы сейчас пойдем? Ночь уже, ворота закрыты, в город не попасть, в замок тоже, а нас слишком мало для...

— А подземный ход? Роберт рассказывал!

— Который Бруер замуровал, едва умостил зад в шерифское кресло? Сядь и приди в себя, эля вот выпей, а я сам поговорю с Мачем.

— Прийти в себя? Как? Тука вот-вот отправят на виселицу! А мы тут сидим и эль распиваем!

— Мы не сидим и не распиваем, а пытаемся понять, что произошло, и как быть дальше.

— Наз, ну как ты не понимаешь...

— Утро вечера мудренее, Робин.

С утра пораньше все началось опять.

— Мы идем в Ноттингем!

— Робин, сядь и помолчи, а я пошел расспрашивать Мача.

Слезать с дерева Мач отказался наотрез, так и просидел всю ночь на ветке, хорошо еще, не примерз к ней. Но рассказать, как все было, ему пришлось.

— Итак, ты пошел к дедушке?

— Да.

— С Туком?

— Да. Он сказал, что одного не пустит.

— И в Ноттингеме его схватил Гизборн?

— Ну да...

— А как ты сбежал?

— Они меня не видели.

— Кто они?

— Стражники.

— Сколько их было?

— Не знаю. Много.

— И ты видел, как они схватили Тука? Как они это сделали?

— Они его вытащили из канала.

— Как он туда попал?

— Он туда упал.

— А Гизборн там был?

Мач глубоко задумался.

— Так был или нет?

— Я... не знаю... Там были солдаты в синих плащах и еще какие-то люди с мечами, но я не знаю, кто они кто...

— Но ты видел Гизборна? Или ты не знаешь, был ли там Гизборн?

— Там были стражники!

— Понятно. Ты проследил, куда они потащили Тука?

— Нет, я сразу побежал к вам.

— Молодец, слезай с дерева.

— Не слезу. Робин сердится.

— Он уже не сердится.

— А чего он тогда так смотрит?

— Не выспался. Слезай.

— Точно?

— Точно, слезай.

— Ой! Тук пришел!


	2. Chapter 2

Неужели ярмарка закончилась, и наступил Йоль? Вот аккурат вчера и наступил? В «Кабаньей голове»на саксонской окраине Ноттингема по этому поводу йомены и горожане закатили пирушку, елку приволокли, костров во дворе поразвели, чуть все к чертовой бабушке не спалили, элем до риз упились, песни горланили, кувшины с кружками били и лавками друг друга колотили. В общем, с размахом отметили, точнее, начали. Это у них на две недели теперь.

Личфилдские купцы свои палатки собрали? Как раз вчера и собрали, а сегодня поутру съехали. Значит, и впрямь закончилась. А из происшествий под занавес всего-то у циркачей медведь сбежал и пекарню разнес. Теперь с чистой совестью можно будет хвастаться, что нигде больше в Англии по улицам в канун Рождества медведей не гоняют, исключительно в Ноттингеме, главное, чтобы традицией не стало.

Солдаты собирали в караулке свои манатки, получив предварительно от сэра Гая рождественскую премию. Кое-кто сразу отправился спускать ее тут же в борделе. Вот теперь точно все закончилось. Можно с чистой совестью вернуться в замок, отмыться и чего-нибудь сожрать, а потом завернуться в меховое одеяло и спать. На кровати. Желательно до Пасхи. С последним, конечно, не получится, но первую и вторую часть плана Гай собирался реализовать. Похоже, на этот раз ярмарка обошлась им малой кровью, можно сказать, повезло.

Гай шел домой, и ему хотелось улыбаться, но он не стал — все-таки народу вокруг тьма, лучше сделать каменную физиономию. Только улыбаться все равно хотелось. Перехотелось, едва он приказал слугам приготовить ему лохань с горячей водой для мытья и переступил порог кухни, надеясь прихватить чего-нибудь съестного. Оттуда проистекал дивный аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба, который он почуял еще при входе в донжон. В замке хлеб пекли неплохой, однако за мостом в пекарне Бартонов он был значительно лучше. Но там стоил денег, тогда как в замке можно было таскать так. Свежие караваи лежали на столе стопками. Один из них Гай сунул в суму, а от другого отрезал большой ломоть и сразу впился в него зубами, попутно осматриваясь, чем бы еще поживиться. Кухонная челядь давно к такому привыкла и не обращала внимания. Поживиться было особо нечем — пост еще не закончился. Зато в кладовой наверняка есть зимние груши и яблоки.

Гай уже направился к нужной двери, как вдруг до него донесся голос сержанта Харви из Хаттерсейджа, а следом на пороге кухни возник незнакомый тип в обнимку с бочонком. То есть, типов было двое, просто бочонок тащил только один. Рожи у обоих были наглые и какие-то нездешние. Говорили они, правда, на франкском, но с акцентом. Харви худо-бедно франкский понимал, научился от Гая, а говорил с трудом и старался обходиться без этого. Вот и сейчас он спрашивал на английском, а эти двое, кажется, неплохо его понимали. Так и разговаривали.

Гай, жуя хлеб, уставился на эту странную парочку и сержанта.

— Слушайте, господа итальянцы, куда другие делись?

— Сколько вам повторять, что нас всего двое?

— Ну как же двое-то, когда вы сказали, что вас...

— Повторяю еще раз, я дон Франческо Антонио ди Раффаэле Гальцони. А это мой слуга, Жулиано Фарина.

— Ну вот же! Вы, я так понимаю, дон Франческо! Это ваш слуга... Жули...к. А прочие-то господа Кальсоны где?

— Санта Мария, пошли мне терпения!

— Вот никогда вы меня не слушаете, сеньор! — встрял слуга. — Что я говорил, когда вы соглашались на службу? Что окажемся мы в диком краю, среди варваров! У них даже моцареллы нету, не говоря уже про специи и овощи!

— Жулиано, не драматизируй! Не в еде счастье!

— Вы, сеньор, совсем рехнулись? Как такое может быть? А вы их яблоки пробовали? Я понял одно! Тут для яблок существует только три вкуса: сойдет, кислятина и вырви глаз! А вино? Нет его! А то, что есть — это сплошное расстройство желудка!

— Жулиано, не драматизируй! В конце концов, мы не в Каркассоне у альбигойцев, а среди добрых католиков, хоть и на острове.

— Вот говорил я вам!.. 

— Ты не ему, ты мне лучше скажи, где остальные! — Харви потерял терпение и сгреб вертлявого слугу за шкирку.

— Да сколько вам еще повторять, что это имя такое? Я дон Франческо Антонио ди Раффаэле Гальцони...

Гай тихо хрюкнул в кулак. Интересно, где Бруер откопал этих чудиков? Харви обернулся и тут же выпустил итальянца. Гай сделал знак сержанту идти за ним и направился в большую залу, где намеревался найти Бруера и доложить.

— Ой, сэр Гай, вы не поверите, но эти двое...

— Откуда, кстати, шериф их взял?

— Нет, сэр Гай, это не шериф, они с... Ох, я ж вам не успел сказать, что приехал... И вот, чуть не забыл, ваша почта!

Сержант вытащил из-за пазухи и сунул ему в руки несколько свитков. Гай машинально просмотрел их на ходу, отмечая, что ему в жизни за раз столько не писали. Четыре письма от матушки — что там можно насочинять в четырех письмах? Два от сэра Дэвида, их надо просмотреть потом и внимательно. Записка от... прости Господи, братца с сожалениями, что они с супругой приезжали, не застали, надеются увидеться в замке отца на рождественские праздники, поскольку хотел бы кое-что обсудить. Это тоже подождет, хотя немного любопытно, что такого хотели обсудить бывшие волчьи головы?

— Так кто там приехал? 

— Так де Рено же, который аббат.

Гай остановился перед залой, как вкопанный, понимая, что сбежать не получится. А навстречу ему мчался аббат Хьюго! У Гая промелькнула мысль, что старого сквалыгу либо в кардиналы не пустили, поскольку денег не хватило, либо тут же из кардиналов выперли, потому что деньги кончились.

— Гай, мальчик мой, как я по тебе соскучился! — возопил братец покойного шерифа и тут же добавил: — Но обниматься не будем, пока ты не помоешься.

— Слава Господу... — выдохнул Гай, которого сия перспектива так ужаснула, что срочно захотелось обратно на ярмарку. Или пьяных саксов разнимать.

— Что? — аббат с подозрением уставился на него.

— Что... вы благополучно вернулись! — пробормотал он поспешно.

Аббат Хьюго улыбнулся, и у Гая все внутри сжалось. Но тот быстро убрал с физиономии эту гримасу и покосился на шерифа. Бруер махнул Гаю рукой, дескать, можешь идти, а доклад потом. И Гай этим незамедлительно воспользовался.

***

От воды поднимался пар, пахло травами и мыльным корнем, молоденькая служанка в одной камизе стояла поодаль, не решаясь приблизиться. Но Гай заметил ее, только когда свалил на лавку оружие и суму.

— Ступай! — отмахнулся он, его мысли занимали вопросы поважнее.

Такие пустяки, как девки, его сейчас не интересовали. Нужно было срочно придумать, куда деться из замка, желательно на все рождественские праздники. Причем прямо завтра. Сегодня не получится, он устал, как собака, да и аббат с Бруером ждут его к ужину, за которым де Рено будет трещать без умолку, живописуя свою поездку.

Теперь вообще разговоров на всю оставшуюся жизнь! Эту историю аббат будет повторять при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, во всех подробностях и по сто раз. Но сейчас, пока Гай бултыхается в лохани, как крыса в дождевой бочке, можно спокойно все обдумать. За ужином-то ему покой не светит.

Постепенно горячая вода принесла успокоение и отчасти умиротворение, в голове немного прояснилось, и там даже завелась идея. А что если и впрямь съездить к Хантингтонам? В любом случае, придется общаться, пусть и нечасто. Значит, надо как-то уже... начинать. Роберт, конечно, та еще заноза в заднице, и супружница его не лучше, однако сейчас оба настроены вполне миролюбиво. Неизвестно, надолго ли, но воспользоваться этим для своей пользы... В общем, можно рискнуть.

***

Ужин прошел под аккомпанемент кашля и шерифа, и его помощника. Аббат благоразумно уселся на дальнем конце стола, придвинул к себе блюдо с гороховой похлебкой и неутомимо жаловался, что зараза одна кругом, не вздохнуть. А все потому, что погода мерзкая. Гай краем уха слушал его нытье и разглядывал другую еду, прикидывая, что это такое, и как его употребить. Перед ним на деревянном блюде лежала лепешка, которую зачем-то раскатали до размеров хорошего такого блина. Сверху навалили жареного луку с грибами, посыпали какими-то травами и снова в печку засунули — чтобы подрумянилось. Получилось приятно на вид и, наверное, всяко лучше на вкус, чем гороховая похлебка, которую Гай терпеть не мог еще со своего бытия пажом у Глостеров. Хотя он добавил бы еще ветчины и овечьего сыру. А на сковородке в компании десятка яиц это смотрелось бы и привычнее, и вкуснее. Но сейчас пост, значит, рассчитывать придется только на собственные яйца.

Впрочем, это можно пережить, главное с утречка отбыть в отпуск на все праздники. Пусть Бруер с аббатом тут сами разбираются. За сими благостными мыслями Гай не заметил, как аббат перестал вещать про простуду с погодой и начал про Хантингтонов:

— Даже и подумать немыслимо, что вы, Гизборн, оказались бастардом графа Дэвида!

— Я... того... сам удивился.

— Так вы не знали?

— Помилуйте, откуда мне?..

— Матушка ничего не говорила после смерти сэра Эдмунда?

— Да как-то... не до того было.

— А сэр Эдмунд знал?

Гай поперхнулся и закашлялся, но аббат принял это за очередной приступ и сделал знак слуге налить Гаю гретого вина в кубок. 

Знал ли сэр Эдмунд Гизборн про кукушонка в гнезде? Конечно же, знал. Это Гай по малолетству и глупости пребывал в блаженном неведении лет до семи. И был уверен, что так все и должно быть. И у всех дети знают, что живут в семье из милости и христианского милосердия, а могли бы и в канаву выкинуть, вот как у данов в голодный год. Но эти-то язычники, как и саксы, чего от них еще ждать? Тогда как норманны — христиане и добрые католики, соблюдают заповеди Божьи, и вообще люди цивилизованные. Мало того, что кормят и не бьют больше трех раз в неделю, так еще и образование дают — целого клирика наняли, чтению да письму учить. И рыцарскому делу обучаться отправили, а это вам не баран чихнул, на это деньги требуется. В монастырь вышло бы дешевле, там тоже можно карьеру делать. Только вот соседи начнут спрашивать, чего это Гизборны решили единственного сына по церковной части определять? Из него же будущий епископ, как из борова полфри. В смысле, наоборот, но это уже мелочи. Хотя боровов тоже в монахи берут, сам видел.

И тут появилась возможность пристроить мальчика в приличный дом. Да какой дом — Глостеров! А Глостеры мало того, что графы, так еще и почти короли. Только труба пониже, и дым пожиже. Гай долго не мог понять, как он туда попал, ведь не должен, но потом ему объяснили. Оказывается, у отца, то есть, у сэра Эдмунда при дворе Глостеров оказалось какое-то хитромудрое кузенство, да старик Глостер лично знал деда, того самого, который еще сражался за королеву Матильду, хотя, может, и за Стефана. На самом деле, славный дед сражался сначала за короля, а уже потом за королеву, и все не мог определиться. Помог ему в этом кусок земли, подаренный королевой. Вот в память о знакомстве и совместных славных боевых кампаниях Глостер и взял пажом отпрыска Гизборнов. И даже — вот истинно великий и благородный человек — вошел в положение, что семья бедней церковных крыс, и о деньгах не заикнулся...

— Кажется, теперь понимаю, почему вас пригрел Глостер, — продолжал аббат.

Сам Гай развитие событий в таком ключе никогда не рассматривал. Неужели старый граф о чем-то догадывался? Хотя сейчас это не имело того значения, которое могло бы возыметь для Гая тогда. Тогда он просто радовался жизни и тому, что уехал из родительского дома. Тогда он был полон надежд и иллюзий. Правда, не прошло и двух лет, как он избавился и от того, и от другого, а за компанию — с невинностью. Последнее-то понятно: когда тебя из пажей переводят в оруженосцы, в твою сторону с интересом начинает поглядывать женская прислуга. Кухарки, прачки, служанки... Из всего этого разнообразия особый интерес представляли кухарки, и у Глостеров они были значительно лучше, чем в Ноттингеме. Служанки, конечно, тоже... Но, заведя дружбу с кухонной прислугой, быстро начинаешь понимать, в какую сторону может отличаться твое собственное меню от официального. Особенно если взять за пример десерт, потому как в этом случае пирог с вишней далеко не самое сладкое, что могут предложить.

В Ноттингеме же на это сладкое... Гай окинул взглядом служанку, что подлила ему вина в кубок, и слегка скривился. Да уж, не лучшие тут вишни с яблоками и прочими грушами. Аббат Хьюго все не унимался:

— А старик Хантингтон, случаем, не собирается вас официально признать и сделать наследником?

— Мне сложно судить о его намерениях, милорд, мне он ничего не говорил.

— Мне кажется, если он вас и признает, то наследником оставит Роберта.

— Это его право.

Аббат говорил еще что-то, но Гай его уже не слушал. Разговоры о незаконных детях пробудили воспоминания о былом.

Она была старше него самое большее лет на пять, и такой ласковой и нежной, несмотря на то, что он ничего еще не умел и, скорее всего, не смог доставить ей удовольствие в свой... в их первый раз. Но зато в дальнейшем быстро сообразил, как это сделать. Их отношения стали его самым сладостным и приятным воспоминанием. Она тихо плакала, когда он прощался с ней перед тем, как последовать за своим лордом в Нормандию. Она так боялась, что он не вернется.

Но он вернулся. Увенчанный славой и долбаным рыцарством. Ее не было, но нашлась добрая душа и поведала, что она умерла, рожая ребенка, который тоже не выжил. Вот так Гай чуть не обзавелся собственным бастардом. А если бы она осталась жива? Он нашел бы службу в графстве, и ни за что не отпустил бы ее от себя. И без колебаний признал бы рожденных от него детей, и все было бы иначе. Но не сложилось, а теперь и не сложится.

А если бы он знал, что она в тягости? Почему не сказала? Боялась, что он откажется от ребенка, ведь она простая служанка, а он благородного рода? Это после матушкиных-то шастаний по кустам невесть с кем?

Может, он и благородного рода, да только с одного боку, и то сомнительного. Но он оставил бы ей хоть немного денег. У самого в тот момент в кошеле было негусто, но и не ветер гулял. Впрочем, когда у него было густо? Здесь, что ли, на должности не пойми кого при шерифе? Хотя справедливости ради следует признать, что сейчас положение семьи не столь бедственное, как в те времена. С голоду, ясное дело, не помирали, и манор тогда еще стоял. Но когда его величество изволит короноваться, обязанность твоя, как вассала, при сем событии присутствовать. Да не одному, а с наследником, если таковой имеется, и обоим прилично выглядеть. Непонятно было только, где раздобыть на это денег. Раздобыли у евреев, но матушкины фамильные подвески — не соломоновы копи, за эту серебряную безвкусицу много не дали.

Разжившись некоторой наличностью, так называемый батюшка взял Гая с собой в Лондон, а вот приличный вид для него пришлось уже там в аренду брать. Хорошо, что старая дедовская котта с гербом выглядела сносно, подшивать совсем немного пришлось. В результате только на сапоги и потратились. И на короля поглазели, и погром бесплатно посмотрели, неизгладимые впечатления на всю жизнь получили, кругозор расширили. В общем, удачно и недорого съездили, даже в долги не влезли. Заодно потом, у Глостеров, Гаю очень пригодился опыт пускания пыли в глаза. Пригодился хотя бы для сверстников, столь же наивных, как и он сам. Остальные-то все прекрасно понимали.

— Балаган, что устраивает Гизборн, не лезет уже ни в какие ворота.

— Ты про полуразвалившуюся кольчугу, овеянную славой семейную реликвию? В которой еще его дедушка, непонятно, правда, какой именно, сражался за королеву и Англию? А потом отец в ней же ходил в крестовый поход? И что носить ее — немыслимая честь, ни у кого такой нет?

— Да-да! Его сапоги, видимо, тоже фамильные, и тоже побывали в крестовом походе вместе с отцом. Ох уж этот Гизборн! Ведь рассказывает эти басни и сам в них верит.

— А что ему еще остается? У парня ни земель толком, ни денег, вот он и делает хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Да уж, связей и богатой родни у него тоже нет, только... ну, довольно приятная физиономия и храбрость с недюжинной наглостью.

— Это верно, он довольно смазлив, и дамы наши на него поглядывают весьма плотоядно, а они, друг мой, не на всех так смотрят.

— Толку-то с этих поглядываний? Если бы к этой, как ты говоришь, смазливости прилагался бы солидный феод или связи, то наши дамы его уже давно поймали бы в свои сети.

— Несомненно! Ах, да! У него есть еще одно весьма полезное качество — беспрекословное подчинение приказам.

— Пожалуй, это даже ценнее его привлекательности. Он вполне может попытаться сделать себе карьеру.

— Ну так! А при изрядной доле удачи вообще можно... многого добиться.

Как потом выяснилось, удачи-то Гаю и не послали. Зато послали Локсли, черт бы его подрал! И Хантингтона.

Кстати, про Хантингтона, вернее, Хантингтонов. Надо срочно поговорить с матушкой обо всем этом родстве и определиться, что ним делать, и чего от него хотят. После матушки, надо бы нанести визит графу Дэвиду, раз уж тот хотел видеть своего... ну, пусть будет сына.

А насчет Локсли... Чертовски не хочется второй раз лезть в это болото! Ладно, до лета этот, прости Господи, Сын Хэрна может подождать, а вот с братцем вопрос надо решить поскорее. Но сначала улизнуть с ужина, что Гай успешно проделал.

Бруер с аббатом остались, а Гай сослался на усталость пошел к себе, прикидывая, не позвать ли ту симпатичную служанку для личного пользования, но особого воодушевления не возникло. Не так уж и хотелось ему женского тела, честно говоря, больше хотелось просто выспаться. Кроме того из головы не шла мысль о завтрашней поездке к матушке, а после — к новым родственничкам. Надо как-то прояснить ситуацию. Раз уж так получилось.

7

Возможность повидаться с родней свалилась на Гая все-таки неожиданно. Прямо как ночью метель на Ноттингем. Выглянув утром из окна и оглядев засыпанные снегом окрестности, Гай почесал в затылке. В такую погоду добрый хозяин и собаку на улицу не выгонит, не то что куда-то там ехать. Только как вспомнишь, что в большой зале наверняка сидит аббат Хьюго и нудит спросонья и похмелья, и засыпанные снегом дороги покажутся сущей мелочью.

Фьюри понюхал снег и с отвращением фыркнул. Страстный адюльтер его бабки со жгучим как уголь иберийским красавцем, в родословной которого мутно просвечивало арабское колено, сказался на его предпочтениях. Не любил Фьюри снег, не нравился он ему.

— Ну что ж ты хочешь, друг мой? Зима, — развел руками Гай в ответ на страдальческий взгляд вороного. А сам поежился и поплотнее запахнулся в плащ — похолодало. Фьюри покосился на него и сочувственно всхрапнул. Стражники на воротах сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

Гизборну уже давно было плевать, что на него косились, когда он разговаривал с конем. А с кем еще ему разговаривать? С ними, что ли? Так лошадь значительно умнее, только говорить не умеет. Но ответ читался на морде и без слов:

«Куда? И почему обязательно сегодня?»

— Едем к моей матери.

«Ой, знаю я это место! Овса насыплют с мышиным пометом, сена не положат, воду нальют тухлую...»

— Не ворчи, я овес взял и морковку, не чувствуешь, что ли? Или у тебя тоже насморк?

«А яблоки? Яблоки не забыл?»

— И яблоки вот, в седельной сумке.

«Теперь чувствую. Но неизвестно, будут ли там дамы, в прошлый раз поговорить было не с кем. Нудное место, зачем мы туда вообще едем?»

— Потому что надо. Не ной, потом поедем в Хантингтон-холл.

«Ну, если ты настаиваешь...»

— Я бы не настаивал, не свались на нас аббат. Не тебе же его терпеть до Крещения.

«Значит, отвертеться никак?»

— Никак. Шевели копытами, нам надо попасть в Кирклисс хотя бы завтра, где ночевать будем, ума не приложу.

«Да шевелю я, шевелю, не дуйся».

Конь прекрасно все понимал, гораздо лучше, чем люди. И Гай его тоже. Поневоле начнешь понимать друг друга, если на пару съели не один бушель овса при весьма паскудных обстоятельствах, да еще порой из одного котелка.

Копыта Фьюри месили раскисшую дорогу, а у Гая не шли из головы слова аббата о признании бастарда. И еще он никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о странном приказе из Лондона, что пришел еще осенью. Сам по себе приказ был обычен — поймать Робина Гуда, вот только в приказе этот Робин Гуд именовался почему-то Робертом Фиц Локсли. Гай тогда долго таращился в пергамент и никак не мог уразуметь, о ком речь. Никаких Фицов у них отродясь не водилось. Он съездил в Локсли, побродил по окрестностям, полюбовался на полтора дуба с болотом вместо пруда, подстрелил в терновнике, что разросся на месте манора, двух зайцев, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Странно это все. Как и вероятность того, что старик Хантингтон захочет признать его своим сыном.

Гай поморщился и поглубже нахлобучил капюшон. Если подумать хорошенько, на кой старому Хантингтону второй сын, хоть и незаконный, и старший, и прочая, прочая? Тем более законный уже женат. Насчет продолжения рода сложно сказать наверняка, ведь у леди Волчьей головы детей от прежнего муженька не было. Но кто знает, может, с Хантингтоном у них получится целый выводок.

И еще непонятно, зачем это самому Роберту, чего он так рвется устанавливать и поддерживать родство? Иное дело, если бы Гай навязывался им в надежде, что, может, чего и дадут. Так нет же! Даже если бы и предложили, пусть подавятся! Как ни крути, Гай получается лишним родственником, а лишние родственники — всегда большие проблемы. А большие проблемы потому, что лишние родственники стремятся оттяпать все, что, как они считают, плохо лежит.

У самого Гая опыта общения с такой родней не имелось, по причине того, что и родни кот наплакал, и того, что можно оттяпать, тоже. Кто-то, конечно, мог позариться на манор и земли, но... Связываться с аббатством, которому эти земли отдали в залог — глупость несусветная.

Можно было бы поступить, как в свое время Фиц Одд: взять в плен аббата и потребовать с него закладные. Но Фиц Одд — не мелкопоместный барон, а фигура крупная и влиятельная, со связями и знакомствами. Не ровня Хантингтонам, конечно, но и не баран чихнул.

Тут Гай услышал пение рога, вздрогнул от неожиданности, обернулся. И от изумления натянул поводья — к нему скакали те самые, упомянутые всуе и не один раз, Хантингтоны. Пока они до него добрались, Гай успел прийти в себя, откашляться и даже состроить приличествующее случаю выражение лица.

— Какая удача тебя встретить! — улыбнулся Роберт, осадив коня. Улыбнулся, правда, не так широко, как раньше, но все равно дружелюбно.

— Рад видеть вас и вашу супругу в добром здравии, — буркнул Гай.

— К чему этот официоз, брат?

— Это еще доказать надо.

— Да ладно тебе! Все-таки хорошо, что мы... а ты, кстати, куда?

— В Кирклисс, надо навестить матушку.

Чего уж скрывать.

— Зря съездишь, она к отцу приехала на рождественские праздники еще три дня назад.

— А ты отку... — Гай оторопел. Вот как всегда. Матушка его — дама непредсказуемая, прямо как шерифская язва в заднице! — А сами вы тут зачем?

— Едем в гости на Рождество,— загадочно улыбнулись братец и его жена, а Роберт еще и подмигнул: — Поехали с нами!

Звучало это почему-то не как вопрос, а как утверждение. Гай поежился. Куда это Хантингтоны подались в гости, если не к Лифорду? Ехать с ними и видеть сэра Ричарда совсем не хотелось. Но возвращаться в замок не хотелось еще больше. Может, тогда сразу к сэру Дэвиду? Хотя там матушка... И непонятно, насколько это сочетание... вредит здоровью. Но еще более непонятно, с чего это Хантингтоны едут в Лифорд через Ноттингем? Они и так уже несколько раз там были.

— А ты сам-то что здесь делаешь?

— Ну... вообще-то, мы к тебе. 

— Зачем?

— Пригласить тебя с нами, — Роберт улыбнулся и добавил уже серьезнее: — Я хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить. Без нашего отца и твоего начальства.  
Гай насторожился. И ему совсем не понравилось, когда Роберт попросил жену ехать чуть поодаль, а она понимающе кивнула и, повернувшись к Гаю, улыбнулась уже ему. Что, дьявол раздери, происходит?

— Гай, я хочу поговорить с тобой о сложившейся ситуации.

Они ехали шагом в сторону Уикэма, за которым была развилка на Лифорд и на Хантингтон-холл. Гай подумал, что так даже лучше. Там они и разъедутся в разные стороны. И пока младший Хантингтон навещает тестя, Гай нанесет визит вежливости... родителям и уберется восвояси. Но все-таки... На кой черт он понадобился Роберту? 

— Хантингтон...

— Роберт, Гай.

— Ладно... Роберт! Что ты от меня хочешь? Зачем я тебе?

— Ты мой брат. Разве этого недостаточно?

— Тебе что, родичей не хватает?

— Да при чем тут другие родичи, когда у меня объявился брат? Представляешь, как я обрадовался?

— Угу, особенно в первый момент в Кросдене, когда моя матушка тебе это заявила, да?

— Я тогда сперва очень удивился. А потом обрадовался, и тоже очень.

— Ты поэтому не убил меня на реке? И потом тоже?

— А как я мог, ведь ты же... Я вообще договориться хотел, но... Скарлет влез и все испортил, а потом договариваться возможности не было. Но теперь, когда все вроде успокоилось...

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

— О том, что я понимаю, почему ты не в восторге от нашего родства и не торопишься его принимать. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал, я всегда рад видеть тебя в моем доме.

— И твоя жена? — Гай обернулся и посмотрел на Марион. Та ехала ярдах в десяти от них, и в глазах ее читалось спокойствие, даже безмятежность. Марион ласково улыбнулась Роберту, и тот прямо засветился от счастья.

— И моя жена, — кивнул он и продолжил упрямо: — И ты все равно мой брат, хоть сами так не думаешь.

Гай скривился и ответил вполголоса:

— Я не понимаю тебя, Хантингтон. И для меня ты не брат. А если он тебе так нужен, предложи эту роль Локсли. Рогатый-то папаша у вас один! То-то оба обрадуются.

— Да ладно тебе, Гай. Не считаешь, и не надо. Как-нибудь потом... когда ты увидишь, что я серьезно, возможно, изменишь свое мнение. Но я хочу обсудить с тобой еще кое-что.

Голос Хантингтона стал еще тише, а нехорошие подозрения в душе Гая почему-то громче.

— И что же?

— Мне кажется, мы вступаем в эпоху больших потрясений

— Неужели бо́льших, чем вы с твоим братцем по рогам устраивали?

— Гораздо бо́льших. Ты же понимаешь, что наш король слегка подвинулся рассудком.

— Мало ли, кто, чем и куда подвинулся.

— Гай, будь серьезней.

— Куда уж серьезнее-то? Смысл этих твоих разговоров от меня ускользает, Хантингтон, хотя, видит Бог, я пытаюсь понять.

— Смысл такой, что когда с королями такое случается, в стране становится очень плохо жить.

— Ну, до этого тоже не рай был, если уж не то пошло.

— Попросту говоря — хуже уже быть не может.

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ни капли. Так вот, в сложившихся обстоятельствах мы должны держаться вместе, и я думаю, что...

— А как ты себе это представляешь? И зачем тебя я? Особенно в этих самых сложившихся обстоятельствах.

— Во-первых, потому, что ты мой брат. А во-вторых, мне нужен союзник, и страну надо как-то спасать.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но за спасением страны — это не ко мне, а к Локсли. Я в этих высоких материях не разбираюсь, — ответил Гай и скривился.

— Не понимаю твоего тона, вы же вроде... Насколько я понял, у вас теперь вооруженный нейтралитет?

— Это, Хантингтон, только видимость. Нейтралитет надо соблюдать, и желательно — с обеих сторон. Я сильно сомневаюсь, чтобы этот... что-то соблюдал. Если бы соблюдал, не вляпался бы. И не началась бы эта тягомотина с робингудством!

— Гай, ты же лучше моего знаешь, что это было неизбежно. Ты сам слышал тогда, что Хэрн призовет своего Сына.

— С чего бы? Мало ли кто, напившись вдрызг, нацепит рога и начнет вещать всякую муть.

— Хэрн призвал Робина Локсли защитить страну, и ты это знаешь.

— От кого? Ладно, будем считать, призвал. И что мы после этого... призывания имеем? Бывшего мужа твоей жены сотоварищи, борца за свободу саксов и Англии, как он себя любит называть. Получается, что на свободу и страну покушаются, и уже напали? Кто? Валлийцы? Шотландцы? Они могут, сам видел, но делают это обычно в Честере и Шропшире, ну и на северной границе. Наш же... защитник Англии и борец за свободу сидит здесь, в Шервудском лесу. Отсюда вопрос — кто напал Англию в Ноттингемшире? И почему этот борец защищает страну не там, где на нее действительно нападают?

— Это не та война, Гай.

— Да что ты говоришь? У нас, оказывается, конфликт а ля Стефан и Матильда, а мы-то и не знали.

— Не ерничай.

— Остается только один вариант — пресловутое норманнское завоевание. Хантингтон, вот тебе самому не смешно?

— Нет.

— Это произошло еще при Гастингсе. Чего же тогда вы, саксы, все это время помалкивали, а?

— Ты, между прочим, тоже сакс, Гай, хоть тебе это и не нравится.

— Это еще доказать надо, однако к делу не относится. К делу относится, что ваш рогатый папаша благополучно и без зазрения совести проспал все, а потом проснулся, обозрел, что уже случилось, и решил, что стране срочно нужен Робин Гуд. Придя к такому странному выводу он, недолго думая, завел себе Робина Локсли — народного героя и этого... правозащитника! А потом и тебя. И всем остальным пришлось расхлебывать последствия. Удовольствие весьма сомнительное, скажу я тебе.

— Это в какой-то степени была вынужденная мера.

— Для кого?

— Для страны. Робин Гуд нужен Англии. Был, есть и будет.

— Смилуйся Пресвятая Дева! Англии нужен не Робин Гуд. Ей нужен мир с Францией и отсутствие придуманных под это дело войны грабительских налогов, а не лесные грабители на дорогах. Улавливаешь разницу?

— Робин Гуд нужен как легенда, как что-то... поднимающее дух, дающее надежду. Как пример того, что все можно изменить. Ты понимаешь?

— Так пусть и сидит в Шервуде, изображает из себя эту легенду, поддерживает надежды, поднимает дух или подает пример чучелом на Бельтайн, но чужие кошельки-то с убийствами при чем? Нет уж, коли ты легенда, так нечего зариться на чужое добро!

— Гай!

— Знаю я, что ты скажешь — вынужденная мера и крайняя необходимость для Англии. Хантингтон, стране нужно развитие ремесел и торговли по морю с Константинополем и Ганзой, надо продавать там то, чего нигде, кроме как в Англии нет. Одной землей, может, с голоду не сдохнешь, но денег не заработаешь и могущества не построишь. Кстати, про торговлю... А давай мы твоего братца по рогам продадим?

— Гай!

— А что? Деньги хорошие можно получить. Это же сплошной эксклюзив — ни у кого такого нет.

— Гизборн!

— Да пошутил я, чего ты орешь? Его же никто не купит! А если серьезно, стране нужны дельные законы, а не это вот... — Гай в сердцах сплюнул. — Понаписали целую гору невесть чего, и взаимоисключающих поправок немеряно понаделали. Во всей этой писанине черт ногу сломит, разобраться в ней и объяснить, что к чему, никто толком не может, а потому трактуй, как вздумается. 

— Стране, Гай, для всего этого в первую очередь нужен другой король.

— Ты ничего не говорил, а я ничего не слышал. Я в таком уже участвовал и больше не хочу. И вообще, я ничего не знаю, не разбираюсь и не...

— Гай, хватит уже прикидываться дураком, а? 

— Кто дураком прикидывается? Я? Когда это?

— Да, ты. И прямо сейчас. 

— Я, Хантингтон, никогда дураком не прикидывался, поскольку всю жизнь пытаюсь выдать себя за умного, в надежде, что лучше платить будут. Сам посуди, на кой черт мне прикидываться тем, кем я и так являюсь?

— В том то и дело, что ты вовсе не дурак, я это понял очень давно. А ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, почему я сейчас здесь, а не в Шервуде?

— Нет, не понимаю! — с нажимом произнес Гай.

Но Роберт не унимался.

— Потому, что тем способом, какой у меня был там, я не добьюсь ничего. Значит, надо искать другой. Путь Робина Гуда — не мой путь. Зато как граф Хантингтон, а после моего отца и пэр Англии, я смогу что-то сделать, но не один. И ты мне нужен.

— Да при чем здесь я?

— При том! Вместе мы сможем что-то изменить, на что-то повлиять. Пусть с малого, но постепенно сумеем улучшить положение во всей стране. Это уже невозможно терпеть, надо менять законы, людям должны получить права, перестать быть скотом!

— Первый муж твоей женушки тоже орал, что это невозможно терпеть, и надо что-то делать... Про подняться с колен, справедливость, попранные права и тому подобное. Ах, да, еще что он король Шервуда, и законы ему теперь не указ, он создаст свои. Не забыл, случаем, до чего этот диссидент долбаный дозаконодательствовался? 

— Угомонись, все я помню. А что такое диссидент?

— У аббата Хьюго спроси, он его так обозвал. Но дело не в этом, Хантингтон, а...

— Я знаю, в чем. Сейчас я тебе кое-что скажу. Я выбрал другой путь из-за Марион. Я хочу дать ей нормальную жизнь, сделать ее счастливой, насколько это в моих силах. Если бы я мог сделать это, как Сын Хэрна и Робин Гуд — уже давно сделал бы. Но не мог. Надеюсь, причину объяснять не надо? Я даже для страны ничего сделать не мог. Марион только-только пришла в себя после всего этого кошмара, а тут... и этот заявился!

— То есть, ты бросил эту вашу лесную вольницу ради нее? — Гай пытался уложить в голове все эти откровения.

— Я и в Шервуд пришел ради нее. И не делай такое лицо, все равно не поверю.

Гай шмыгнул носом с досады. Роберт усмехнулся.

— Не прикидывайся, все ты тогда понял. Еще в замке моего отца. А уж когда я к вам за мечом явился — и подавно. Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— Ничего, просто... А когда она засобиралась в монастырь, ты решил, что нужно срочно действовать? Поэтому ты просто снес ворота и забрал ее оттуда?

— Считаешь, я поступил неправильно?

— А она как считает?

— Она моя жена перед людьми и богом.

— Перед которым?

— Не язви, братец. Лучше скажи, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

— На кого рассчитывать? На помощника шерифа Гая Гизборна, редкостного мерзавца с... как оно там... а, с головой погрязшего в пороке? Да ты не в своем уме.

— Ты привык всем голову морочить, но хоть передо мной-то не паясничай! — воскликнул Роберт как-то уж слишком громко.

— Ты чего разорался? — шикнул на него Гай. — Я еще про коварство и продажность не сказал. И учитывая все это, Хантингтон, ты...

— Да, я! Предлагаю тебе не только союз, но и мою дружбу.

— Да подавись!

— Понимаю, ты еще не готов. Но я подожду.

— Долго будешь ждать.

Гай выслал Фьюри вперед и не заметил, как Роберт удивленно воззрился на него.

— Эй, а ты куда? Мы же приехали.

И тут Гай понял, что чета Хантингтонов ехала вовсе не в Лифорд, а в Уикэм.

— Это вы приехали, а я...

— Мы приехали! Потому что ты с нами.

— И не подумаю. Все, Хантингтон, веселого Рождества и прощай.

Гай спешил убраться подальше и от этого места, и от разговора, и не заметил, как позади него кто-то выскочил из кустов на дорогу...

8

Тук уже сбился со счета, в который раз он рассказывал Робину о хождении в Ноттингем, а тот засыпал его вопросами, порой доводя до трясучки.

— Объясни мне толком, что произошло?

— Святые угодники! Сколько тебе еще повторять?

— Сколько нужно! Давай.

И Тук давал. Подробно и в деталях. А потом снова и снова отвечал на бесконечные: «а он что?», «так и сказал?», «а ты ему?», «как это так?», «а он что сделал?», «а потом что было?» и так далее, и тому подобное. Но любимым был вопрос: «Зачем?»

— Робин, да не знаю я! — наконец возопил Тук и умоляюще посмотрел на друга и вожака. — Может, ему надоела эта война?

— Не может!

— А если все-таки может? Ведь он сам же тебе предложил...

— Ну, предложил, но... что-то тут не так!

Вот и сейчас, поливая жиром кабанчика на вертеле, Тук не испытывал подобающей радости с предвкушением. А все потому, что пока бравый монах занимался рождественским угощением, у него за спиной ходил туда-сюда Робин Локсли. А ведь это время должно было целиком и полностью принадлежать свиной туше на вертеле — сакральный все-таки процесс. Но Робин расхаживал и донимал Тука все теми же вопросами. Не то чтобы это поведение было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Сын Хэрна, заимев в голове какую-либо мысль, так просто ее не отпускал, и своими измышлениями мог довести всех до ручки. Однако случалось это, лишь когда Робин хотел поделиться мыслью с остальными. А если о мысли никому знать не полагалось, из него и клещами было ничего не вытянуть.

Но сейчас дело обстояло куда хуже, чем в тот раз, когда они втроем с Назиром размышляли над предложением Гизборна. И ведь два месяца после жили спокойно. Пока Мач не устроил им... Впрочем, не впервой, тогда тоже все началось с него и кончилось плохо. Но Тук все же лелеял надежду, что вдруг все обойдется? Очень не хотелось ему нового витка только-только улегшейся вражды. Робину, вроде бы, тоже. Только он, видимо, никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что Гизборн может замышлять подлянку, а этот жест — всего лишь отвлекающий маневр.

Тук же гнал такие предположения прочь. А еще его мучили угрызения совести из-за корзины Мод, которую он так и не отнес в больницу Святого Антония. Да, теперь корзина там, где ей и полагалось быть, совесть угрызала Тука все равно. Во-первых, он корил себя за трусость. Ведь по пути можно было попасться на глаза кому-то, кто его узнает. И во-вторых, ему нужно было как можно скорее вернуться в Шервуд. К счастью, Робин запретил всем трогать содержимое, и корзина в целости и сохранности дожила до Йоля, который шервудская компания в полном составе отправилась праздновать в Уикэм. И жена шорника согласилась отнести ее по назначению.

Там же они наконец отмылись, побрились — хоть некоторые и с трудом, — и постирали одежду, чтобы встретить наступление нового года как полагается. Теперь все с нетерпением ожидали приезда Роберта и Марион, они обещали прибыть на Рождество, и Тук надеялся, что они доберутся благополучно. А тут Робин в очередной раз со своими расспросами и уточнениями.

«Ох, грехи мои тяжкие!» — также в очередной раз подумал Тук, возблагодарил Господа, что никто посторонний поблизости не ошивается, и начал рассказ по новой, не забывая при этом подрумянивать кабанчика. Он добрался почти до конца, когда снаружи возникло какое-то оживление и зазвучали радостные возгласы. Правда, их перекрывал голос Роберта, который сердито отчитывал за что-то, кажется, Уилла. Что успел натворить Скарлет, Тук даже не представлял. Роберт Хантингтон, обычно спокойный, как бревно, судя по голосу и выражениям, был очень зол.

Тук с Робином выглянули наружу и увидели процессию, состоящую из четы Хантингтонов, Скарлета и Маленького Джона, который тащил на плече нечто, похожее на завернутое в темный плащ человеческое тело. Замыкал шествие вороной конь, от которого все старались держаться подальше. Тук почесал тонзуру и напрягся, слишком уж знакомым показался ему злобный коурсер. Робин изогнул бровь, прислонился к косяку и взирал на Хантингтона с легким снисхождением, не забывая при этом лучезарно улыбаться Марион. Та улыбнулась ему в ответ, но дальше этого дело не пошло.

Хантингтон же окинул Робина взглядом весьма скептическим и велел Джону сотоварищи зайти в общинный дом.

— И чего ты взбеленился? — проворчал Скарлет. — Ничего ему не... Вот я не понимаю, какого черта?..

— Уилл Скарлет, — раздраженно ответил Роберт. — Ты где-то в глубине — добрая душа, мы все тебя очень любим и ценим твое мнение. Но сейчас ты заткнешься, будешь сидеть тихо и открывать рот, только когда тебе велят. А ты, Джон, осторожно клади туда, — он ткнул пальцем на лавку в углу.

Тот с недовольным видом, но бережно сгрузил туда завернутое в темный плащ тело. Капюшон закрывал лицо, и кто это, было непонятно. Избавившись от ноши, Джон выпрямился и зыркнул на Уилла, покачав головой почти что осуждающе. Правда, на лице у него скорее читалось не «Зачем ты это сделал?», а «Не мог подождать немного?»

— Чего это ты командуешь моими людьми, Хантингтон? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Робин, что не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Они были и моими людьми, — в том же тоне отозвался Хантингтон. — И раз ты настаиваешь на роли их вожака, то распорядись, чтобы эти твои люди не предпринимали ничего против моих родственников. Если можешь, конечно. А если не можешь, то это сделаю я, но тебе не понравится, предупреждаю сразу.

— Ты о чем? — терпеливо осведомился актуальный вожак лесных стрелков.

— О родственниках, Локсли, — столь же терпеливо пояснил его бывший временный заместитель. — Если у тебя этого добра полна Англия, то у меня — нет. Да, эти родственники могли быть и другими, но оказались именно такие. И я ими очень дорожу. Это к сведению всех присутствующих.

— И вовсе не полна! Это раз. Хантингтон, прекрати командовать и объясни, что происходит. Это два.

— Пусть твой Уилл и объясняет, с чего он напал на моего брата. Это — три! — перехватил инициативу Роберт.

И тут все поняли, кто лежит на лавке. 

Тук охнул и закрыл лицо руками. Локсли сразу как-то скис и почесал в затылке, еще больше растрепав буйную гриву. Назир нахмурился и укоризненно посмотрел на Скарлета. Тот покосился на Хантингтона. Хантингтон же сделал суровое лицо и повелел рассказывать, а не молчать как рыба.

— Да оставь ты его, Роберт, — вдруг вмешался Назир. — Толку сейчас от его рассказов?

— И в самом деле — поддержал Тук. — Надо посмотреть, как... в общем...

— Тук прав, — мрачно добавил Робин и, взяв со стола масляный светильник, направился к неподвижно лежащему в углу телу

— Давай лучше я, а ты мне посвети, — остановил его Тук, потом обвел всех присутствующих хмурым взглядом и спросил: — А вы чего столпились? Вам тут что, цирк бесплатный?

Набившиеся в общинный дом любопытные жители Уикэма переглянулись, а Тук продолжал:

— Нечего мне под ногами путаться и глаза мозолить. Вот ты, Роберт...

— Я — причастное лицо и родственник, — Роберт выразительно посмотрел на Робина.

— Я тоже, — с нажимом ответил тот

— А ты-то с чего?

— Это, как ты сказал, мой человек устроил.

Роберт фыркнул. Марион пихнула в бок старосту, и тот велел деревенским заняться делами поважнее. Народу в общинном доме резко поубавилось, остались только шервудская шайка и чета Хантингтонов.

— Так, надо бы его в чувство привести, — Тук огляделся в поисках кувшина с водой.

— Это ж сколько воплей будет, — насупился Джон.

— А то еще и драться начнет, — добавил Мач и на всякий случай спрятался за него.

— Чем драться, меч-то у него забрали. Неудобно было его с оружием тащить.

— А то ты не знаешь, что он и без меча...

— А где, кстати, меч? — тут же поинтересовался Робин.

Роберт кивнул на стол, куда положил снятый с Гизборна пояс с мечом и кинжалом. Робин сунул светильник Мачу, а сам забрал меч со стола под весьма скептическим и недовольным взглядом Роберта, заявив, что у него сохранней будет. Почему сохранней, он не объяснил, но пообещал вернуть, когда хозяин придет в себя.

— Все из-за тебя, Уилл! — буркнул Тук, опустился на колени рядом со скамьей и аккуратно стянул капюшон с головы Гизборна.

Разбитая губа все еще кровоточила, но в остальном рыцарь был цел и выглядел почти прилично. Волосы были чисто вымыты, лицо, правда, бледное и изрядно осунувшееся, гладко выбрито. Без обычной презрительной гримасы Гизборн выглядел юным и даже наивным. Тук невольно вспомнил ночной разговор с Мод. А ведь может оказаться так, что она в чем-то права. Его размышления прервал Уилл:

— Чего из-за меня-то? 

— А что, из-за Джона, что ли? Только у нас как в приличных домах гости пошли, и ты, Скарлет, со своей прямо с утра пьяной рожей все чуть не испортил!

— Тук! — Робин укоризненно покачал головой.

— Я уже много лет Тук. Дайте мою сумку.

Искомое мигом предоставил Роберт, и монах, порывшись в ней, извлек на свет божий маленькую бутылочку и кусок ткани. Накапав немного на ткань, он осторожно приложил тряпку к разбитой губе рыцаря и стер кровь. Робин нахмурился, а Роберт усмехнулся:

— Локсли, ты бы занялся воспитанием своего Скарлета.

— Хантингтон, может, ты не будешь указывать мне, что делать?

— Я понимаю твое недовольство, но этот твой человек, совсем дикий сделался — на людей бросается! При мне он таким не был. Может, ты дурно на него влияешь?

Робин презрительно хмыкнул и гордо задрал нос.

— Я не...— подал было голос Скарлет, но его перебил Маленький Джон:

— Вот в самом деле, Уилл, с тобой куда ходить, так это стыдоба и разорение!

— Зато ты у нас так и сияешь благородными манерами! Особливо на прошлой неделе. Я таких перлов в жизни не слыхал,— не остался в долгу Скарлет.

— Может я и не шибко вежливый, зато, как Тук сказал... того... созидательный. После меня не жалуются, что забор развалился, поскольку я потом все чиню.

— Ага, после тебя жалуются, что ворота сломали.

— Это для благого дела и семейного счастья Марион было. И один раз всего, ты думай, чего говоришь!

Препираться они могли еще долго, но Тук поднял руку, и Робин сразу шикнул на них. Гизборн дернулся, вздохнул, и его веки дрогнули.

9

Оказывается, приступ кашля может быть и на пользу, иначе Гизборн напал бы уже давно. Но он не мог — его душил кашель, и Робин поневоле сочувствовал ему.

— Браво, Хантингтон! Тебе удалось переплюнуть даже де Рено, — прохрипел Гизборн.

— Ну ты сравнил, — мягко, как только мог, ответил Роберт. — Скажи лучше, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Правда, подходить не стал, и остальные тоже замерли, боясь сделать неосторожное движение. Только Маленький Джон прихватил Мача за шкварник, чтобы ненароком не учудил чего по недомыслию.

— Ну ты спросил! — встрял Тук. — Ты, Роберт, простой как фартинг! Как может себя чувствовать человек, которого стукнули по голове, а?

— А что ты, Тук, меня так смотришь? Не я его, между прочим...

И оба в один голос заявили:

— Все из-за тебя, Уилл!

— А чего из-за меня-то? — хмуро отозвался тот из другого угла.

— А что, из-за меня? — пробасил Маленький Джон. — Я его на горбу с самой опушки пер, чуть не надорвался! А если бы не ты, то он, поди, своими ногами дошел бы.

— Да ладно вам... — начал было Робин, который стоял чуть в сторонке и не спускал глаз с Гизборна. Вдруг он повел носом и спросил встревожено: — А что это горит?

Откуда-то и в самом деле потянуло сильно пережаренным, подозрительно похожим на мясо.

— Поросенок! — истошно завопил Тук и всплеснул руками так, что бутылка полетела в одну сторону, а тряпка — в другую.

Роберт еле успел отскочить в сторону, когда монах ринулся к очагу, попутно прихватив для подмоги Джона. Мач увязался за ними, а на месте Тука внезапно оказался Робин.

— Вот, это твое... Извини, пришлось снять, Джону неудобно было... В общем, вот, — Робин протянул меч.

Гизборн настороженно переводил взгляд с меча на того, кто его держал, но забирать оружие не спешил, будто не верил в происходящее. Холодные голубые глаза мерцали в полутьме, но страха в них не было, только ярость. Несмотря на все старания, ситуация не улучшалась, и Робин понимал, что надо что-то предпринять. Роберт Хантингтон тоже.

— А кто-то эля на малине обещал! Пальцем показывать не буду, кто, — крикнул Роберт, посмотрев в сторону очага, где Тук с помощью Джона спасал рождественское угощение.

— Сам себе налей! Эдвард покажет, где бочонок, — раздраженно ответил монах.

— Тогда не тяпнуть ли нам всем по пинте? За встречу? — и Роберт отправился за выпивкой.

— Я рад, что ты... приехал вместе с Робертом, — запинаясь, произнес Робин и снова протянул меч.

Он пристально вглядывался в лицо Гизборна. Наконец рыцарь взял свое оружие, но доброжелательности это ему не прибавило:

— Еще скажи, что сам пригласить хотел.

Роберт с кувшинами и кубками появился как нельзя кстати.

— Давайте-ка устроимся где-нибудь, выпьем за Рождество и нашу встречу.

Гизборн тут же помрачнел, хотя куда уж больше-то. Роберт всучил Робину кувшин, обнял брата за плечи и попытался отвести его в сторону. Но тот окрысился, и Хантингтон со вздохом убрал руку. Однако Гизборн все же сделал несколько шагов к столу.

— Прости за Скарлета, он поступил необдуманно и...

— Почему ты извиняешься?

— Потому что сам он в жизни не догадается.

— Я не про этого грязного смерда! — буркнул Гизборн.

— Так и я не про него, — со значением ответил Роберт, а Робина передернуло. — Но Скарлет был моим человеком, и в каком-то смысле я отвечаю за его действия, поэтому извиняюсь. Прошу, не держи зла, уже столько всего было. Если начнем вспоминать, можем зайти слишком далеко... Я не хочу.

Гизборн смотрел прямо ему в лицо и вдруг скривился:

— Ничто не забывается. У братца своего спроси — он подтвердит.

— Да. Не забывается, — кивнул Роберт.— Но мы не звери, чтобы глотки друг другу грызть на потеху толпе. У нас есть разум, воля и свобода выбирать, мы многое можем, если захотим. Ты же сам это знаешь, и не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Да, кто-то по случайности и недомыслию качнул лодку, но глупо продолжать раскачивать ее и дальше.

Гизборн молчал и мрачно смотрел почему-то на Робина, а тот делал вид, будто ничего не происходит, хотя все прекрасно слышал. Наконец Гизборн перевел взгляд на Роберта. Тот улыбнулся ему, мягко и искренне — Робина всегда изумляло это его умение.

— Так как? Согласен?

Гизборн медленно кивнул, но тут же отвернулся, а Роберт вновь обнял его за плечи. Тот покосился на его руку, но протестовать не стал. Его настиг очередной приступ кашля.

***

Робин исподтишка наблюдал за Гизборном, который сидел за столом в компании кувшина с элем. Для крестьян он явно представлял собой весьма любопытное зрелище. Но если благоволение к нему Роберта Хантингтона и было непонятным, никто этого не показывал. А может, им было все равно? Робину все чаще приходила в голову именно такая мысль. Главное, что друг и защитник не оставил их своей милостью и сейчас, когда привез им денег. Так что ради него можно потерпеть «в гостях» и Гизборна, его брата.

Пришел Тук и поставил перед рыцарем кружку с дымящимся отваром:

— Вот... хорошо кашель лечит.

— Что это?

— Подорожник, аир, мать-и-мачеха. Я не успел сказать тебе спасибо, сэр Гай, ты мог бы тогда и по-другому поступить, но... Поверь, я умею быть благодарным.

Гизборн смотрел, как поднимается над кружкой пар, напоминающий пламя.

— Прикидываться — так всем.

— Ну и Рим не за один день строился, — отшутился Тук. — Ты пей, пока горячее. Я сам варил.

Монах ушел, а Гизборн уткнулся в кружку и поморщился, отхлебнув отвара. Робину все сильнее хотелось подойти, сесть рядом и сказать, что тоже благодарен за доброту к Туку, такую странную, такую... Но Хантингтон опередил его.

Они с Гизборном обменялись парой фраз, тот скривился, и Роберт направился к Робину.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— О чем?

— Все о том же. Только не здесь.

Они вышли из общинного дома, и Роберт раздраженно заявил:

— Я хочу попросить тебя впредь лучше контролировать... своих людей.

— Хантингтон, если ты думаешь, что мне этот, как ты однажды сказал, инцидент доставил удовольствие, то...

— Я ничего не думаю. Просто ставлю тебя в известность о своих приоритетах и о сожалении, что подобное имело место.

— Я тоже сожалею о случившемся.

— Так сожалей действенней.

— При всем моем уважении к тебе, Роберт, это не твое дело.

— И не лезь к моей жене.

— Я не... Она и моя жена тоже.

— Была. И выбрала она меня.

— Только не думай, что если ты будешь вести себя с ней неподобающе, я стану спокойно на это смотреть. Марион есть кому защитить.

— Я-то не думаю, а вот ты подумай, где была твоя хваленая защита, когда на Марион наложил лапу лорд Клан? К кому она до того вернулась, полуживая от горя, кто добывал для нее прощение у короля, после твоих, кстати, выкрутасов... Так, ладно... Вот что, Локсли, у Марион действительно есть защитники, но это точно не ты. Ты упустил свое время и возможности. А теперь заткнись, отойди в сторону и не путайся под ногами.

И неожиданно добавил:

— Гай, а что ты так на нас смотришь?

Робин обернулся и увидел в дверях ехидно улыбающегося Гизборна.

— Я с удовольствием вас слушаю. Когда еще такой редкое явление случится? 

— Может, ты прав, и явление редкое, вот только уже закончилось, — ответил Хантингтон. — И меня жена ждет.

Он помахал рукой Марион, которая разговаривала со старостой. Та с улыбкой поманила его к себе, Роберт просиял и, не удостоив больше взглядом ни одного из своих братьев, пошел к ней.

Робин посмотрел ему в след и вздохнул, а потом перевел взгляд на Гизборна. Рыцарь тоже не сводил глаз с четы Хантингтонов, но взгляд этот не показался Робину добрым, скорее наоборот. О чем в этот момент думал Гизборн, что он, возможно, вспомнил? Робин сам не понял, почему вдруг спросил:

— Почему тебе так немил вид чужого счастья и удачи, Гизборн? Что с тобой не так?

Тот вздрогнул, резко повернулся, и в его глазах вдруг промелькнула такая боль, что Робин невольно смутился. В голову закралась мысль: а не задал ли он этот вопрос потому, что сам не до конца принял выбор Марион?

— А почему должно быть наоборот, Локсли? — поинтересовался Гизборн. У меня мало причин радоваться чужой фортуне. Мне она не улыбается.

— Но ведь ты сам сделал выбор. Ты встал на путь злобы и ненависти, поэтому тебя никто не...

— И ты свой тоже, Локсли. Помнишь, куда он тебя привел в прошлый раз? — в голосе Гизборна звучала неприкрытая злость, и Робин понимал, к чему он клонит.

— Я сделал это ради того, чтобы спасти ее и своих людей.

— Да, но я за свой выбор расплачиваюсь сам. А ты заставил заплатить еще и ее. И теперь ты тихо ненавидишь Хантингтона за то, что она с ним, а не с тобой. Но сделать ничего не можешь, только срывать зло не мне, в очередной раз ткнув в то, что, по сути, не твое собачье дело.

— Гизборн, я говорю правду.

— Удобную тебе правду. Тогда как другая правда в том, что Марион пришла в Шервуд ради тебя, а Хантингтон — ради нее. И кто же из вас любит ее по-настоящему? Хантингтон, который ради ее счастья плюнул на робингудство, или ты, отпустивший после того, как сначала разрушил ее жизнь и разбил сердце?

Робин молчал. Он смотрел, как Хантингтон, подхватив на руки жену, кружится с нею, словно в танце. Их лица сияли таким счастьем... Наконец Робин отвлекся от этого зрелища и ответил, стараясь усмехнуться поснисходительнее:

— Ох, Гизборн, какие же ты глупости иногда...

— А ты чего хотел? — Гизборн хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. — У лесничего Гая всегда было неладно с головой. Это мало того, что общеизвестный, так и еще и общепризнанный факт. И только ты, Локсли, всякий раз изумляешься и не можешь привыкнуть.

Робин уставился на него. На миг ему показалось, что в глазах Гизборна промелькнула грусть, но тот сразу же привычно ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно, я поехал.

Он свистнул коню, запахнулся в плащ и направился прочь из деревни. Пешком.

Робин догнал его уже на околице.

— Знаешь, я тебя, пожалуй, провожу.

— Вот как? А я уж подумал, ты решил, что я сам дорогу не найду или что-то сопру.

— Я просто веду себя как приличный хозяин и пользуюсь случаем поблагодарить тебя за то, что помог Туку.

Робин сделал это не только для успокоения совести. Он хотел дать понять Гизборну, что не намерен и дальше раскачивать эту лодку, как выразился Хантингтон. Робин сожалел о своих неосторожных словах, поэтому и решил исправить, что получится. Или, по крайней мере, не дать ситуации ухудшиться. В глубине души он был рад этому перемирию, ему не хотелось продолжения вражды, от которой устали все. Эта вражда обошлась слишком дорого и ему, и его друзьям, и, кажется, даже Гизборну, вот ведь какая странная штука. Но еще большая странность заключалась в том, что Робин по Гизборну скучал и был искренне рад его снова увидеть. Рыцарь между тем продолжал:

— Не льсти себе, Локсли! Лучше скажи, где ты был все это время?

Робин помолчал, а потом ответил мягко, без вызова:

— Здесь, в Шервуде.

— А почему не показывался?

— Так получилось... — он вздохнул. — После того как Хэрн принес меня в пещеру и остановил кровь, я был целый год... Я как бы спал, хотя не совсем. Как будто был... или не был... Не знаю, как объяснить.

Робин сам не понимал, почему решил рассказать это Гизборну. А тот очень внимательно слушал. Робина это удивило, но в то же время воодушевило, и он решил поделиться тем, о чем никто из его друзей не знал. Но почему-то было важно, чтобы знал Гай.

— Потом еще год я учился заново быть в своем теле, даже ходить пришлось учиться. Как только вернулись прежние силы, я... — Робин вдруг умолк, а потом повернулся к Гизборну и резко спросил: — А ты? 

— Что — я?

— Почему тебя не было рядом с шерифом?

— А почему я должен был там быть?

— Ты же хотел меня убить.

— Я хотел тебя поймать, а не... — Гизборн замолчал на полуслове и насупился.

Робин не преминул его подколоть.

— Может, ты просто испугался? — он отвернулся, всем видом выражая презрение.

— Я испугался, когда понял, что в Уикэме в меня стрелял не ты.

— Что? — Робин изумленно уставился на Гизборна, но тот даже не повернул головы, был бледен и мрачно смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Что слышал.

— Хантингтон... в тебя стрелял?

До Робина наконец дошло. Вот за что Гизборн тогда так невзлюбил его преемника. И вот почему Робину казалось, будто во вражде Хантингтона и Гизборна есть что-то личное.

— Не делай вид, что ты не знал, — огрызнулся Гизборн. — Он прострелил мне правую руку. Может, жалеешь, что не сердце? Или что от раны не помер? Ну, извини, не получилось. Все претензии к твоему frère d'armes — целиться надо было лучше!

Тему нужно было срочно менять, иначе разговор мог скатиться совсем не туда. Робин растерянно смотрел по сторонам, в надежде, что ему придет в голову какая-нибудь мысль. Он проследил взглядом, как вдалеке вспорхнула с ветки малиновка, и вдруг увидел омелу. Да тут их был целый лес. И мысль пришла сама собой, безумная, но когда это его останавливало?

— Я слышал, у норманнов тоже есть традиция, связанная с омелой, — Робин постарался сказать это непринужденно и весело, и ему показалось, что Гизборн чуть не споткнулся.

— Что значит — «тоже»?

— Ну вот на Йоль принято целоваться под омелой. Старый обычай саксов.

Лицо Гизборна вытянулось еще больше, и в немом изумлении уставился на Робина. Тот едва сдерживал смех, но добавил:

— У норманнов тоже есть такая традиция, я знаю.

— Есть, — медленно ответил Гизборн, и в глазах его внезапно словно что-то полыхнуло.

— А ты стоишь как раз под омелой, — Робин нахально улыбнулся.

Гизборн поднял голову, посмотрел на нависающие над тропой светлые ягоды и перевел взгляд обратно.

— Сделаю несколько шагов и уже не буду под ней стоять.

— Не получится — она везде, — продолжал Робин, но дальнейшие действия Гизборна его сначала насторожили, а потом откровенно потрясли.  
Рыцарь вдруг протянул руку и коснулся его волос, пропустил между пальцами пряди, чуть дотронувшись до щеки. Сердце вдруг заколотилось как бешеное. Робина бросило в жар, в висках застучала кровь, а внутри что-то сжалось и сладко заныло. Он сглотнул, и смог только прошептать:

— Гизборн, ты все так буквально понимаешь?

Тот вздрогнул и отвел глаза, а когда вновь посмотрел, взгляд уже изменился. Робину казалось, и не впервые, что он уже видел в этих всегда холодных и пустых глазах странную грусть и печаль, но не мог понять причину. Гизборн еще раз провел ладонью по длинным волосам Робина, будто напоследок, и убрал руку. А в груди на короткий миг защемило.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня с головой неладно, — усмехнулся Гизборн, и губы его искривила знакомая кривая ухмылка, которая так бесила Робина. — Ладно, не провожай меня дальше, сам как-нибудь дорогу найду. Бывай, висельник.

— Гизборн, наш договор еще в силе? — спросил Робин, когда рыцарь был уже в седле.

Гизборн посмотрел на него и после краткого молчания ответил:

— Если для тебя он еще в силе, то и для меня тоже.

Робин кивнул и, провожая взглядом удаляющегося по лесной тропе всадника, все не мог отогнать странное ощущение от разговора и, самое главное, от прикосновения. Но потом все же стряхнул этот своеобразный морок и подумал, что отец прав. Йоль с Рождеством — чудная и загадочная пора, когда темные силы играют смертными и происходят порой совершенно невероятные вещи. Поэтому случился и этот странный разговор, и это прикосновение, от которого внутри все перевернулось. Поэтому сжимается сейчас в необъяснимой тоске сердце. Прямо как в круге Рианнон, когда у него на руках умирала Марион. Робин не понимал, что происходит сейчас, просто уповал на то, что это пройдет. Должно пройти...

10

Гай ехал по тропе к развилке. Все мысли его крутились вокруг случившегося и Робина Локсли. Вокруг последнего — в особенности. Тот либо не понял, что произошло, либо сделал вид, будто не понял. Про второе думать не хотелось, как и про то, что еще одна попытка приблизиться хоть на шаг закончилась провалом.

«Смирись, никто из тех, кого ты любил или пытался любить не ответит тебе взаимностью, а он в особенности». Да, не получалось у Гая любить так, как это было бы принято. Один только раз и была у него настоящая любовь, а все, что потом... Потом он уже не смог — так. Сердце окаменело. А как мог, никому не нужно было. Вот и сейчас, даже если бы случилось чудо, из тех, что порой бывают под Рождество, и хотя бы на миг... Но что это изменило бы? Забыл бы Робин свою жену и любовь? Бросил бы свой лес и свое чертово геройство? И ради чего? Что может положить к его ногам безземельный рыцарь? Только свою изломанную душу и истерзанное сердце. Это после всенародного-то обожания? Как после бургундского — протухший эль. Нет.

Но важнее другое. Один раз этот придурок уже отдал жизнь за идею, впихнутую в его буйную голову рогатым чучелом. Как бы он не надумал проделать это снова. И второго чуда не будет. Поэтому нужно смириться, успокоиться и прикинуть, как избежать повторения истории. Неужели он, Гай Гизборн, помощник шерифа, второе лицо в графстве, не может изменить в этом балагане хоть что-то? Надо все как следует обдумать. Чем Гай тут же и занялся.

Если покойный де Рено, не к ночи помянут, был прав, и если Хантингтон возьмется воплощать свою идею, то скоро его безземельному величеству станет совсем не до Робина Гуда. И это прекрасно. И потом, кто сказал, что Робин Локсли и есть Робин Гуд? В той бумаге, что Гай ему выдал, написано, что он просто Робин Локсли, по ошибке признанный мертвым, а теперь снова живой. И кроме него самого никто не горланит об этом на каждом углу. Заявляет, что он Робин Гуд? Эдак кто угодно и что угодно может заявить!

Кто еще? Саксы местные, что ли? После истории с описанием внешности этого самого Робина Гуда их словам веры ни на фартинг. Право слово, что за вздор? Невежество местного населения — известный и признанный факт, с которым нужно смириться, поскольку исправить сие невозможно. Они перепутали даже то, что перепутать нельзя. Посему никакие их заявления, что сын какого-то Хэрна и местный Робин Гуд — одно и то же лицо, к рассмотрению не принимаются. Да у них это лицо то косое, то рябое, то молодое, то старое, то вообще кривое — никак определиться не могут. Единственное, в чем все единодушны, так это в том, что у Робина Гуда нет рогов. К тому же в официальной бумаге из Лондона, а они там всегда лучше знают, написано, что Робин Гуд — это Роберт Фиц Локсли. А про то, что он Сын Хэрна — ни слова.

Что же касается самого... этого... А что, собственно, Хэрн такое? Тот, кто живет в лесу и носит рога — хоть кого спроси! Из этого следует, что он — такой вот олень, и сын его тоже олень, поскольку сын оленя может быть только оленем. На двух ногах ходит? Так это... редкий олень, если не сказать, редкостный. Живут оба в Шервуде, в королевском лесу, значит, королевские олени. Из чего следует, что они подпадают под действие Лесной ассизы. И такой редкий вид... как там аббат сказал... в «естественном ареале обитания» нуждается в особой защите и охране, а это дело лесничих. А кто в Ноттингеме лесничий? Вот именно. Так что надо заниматься своими непосредственными обязанностями, и пусть Хантингтон сам разбирается кто, чем и куда подвинулся, и как это задвинуть обратно. А у помощника шерифа Гая Гизборна и так забот полон рот.

Гай немного повеселел и потрепал верного Фьюри по атласной шее.

— Вперед, друг мой, нам нужно многое успеть.

Вороной согласно фыркнул и ускорил шаг

***

Сержант Харви нагнал своего командира на развилке. Гай услышал его крики и остановился. В сердце закралось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Сэр Гай, какое счастье, что я вас...

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Эта... тут... за вами... чтобы вы вернулись.

— Харви, выкладывай сразу, что аббат учудил на сей раз? Только честно.

— Кроме того, что перевернул вверх дном кабинет в поисках ключа от личного винного погреба покойного брата, ничего. Не нашел, понабрал, чего под руку попалось, и уехал.

— Слава святому Дунстану! Много уволок?

— Не, так, слегка. Копченый окорок, несколько голов сыра, бочку масла и кадку с медом. Итальянцев своих прихватил и рукомойный прибор, что еще от его милости Роберта де Рено остался.

— Дешево отделались! А с чего это он так обнаглел при новом шерифе? Бруер же рукомой себе захапал.

— Так... эта... тут такое дело...

— Харви?

— Его милость шериф, который милорд Бруер... он того!

— Чего?

— Помер в бозе.

— Что, совсем?

— Ага...

— Однако! А как ему это удалось?

— Его аббат нашел. И чего теперь будет, сэр Гай?

— Чего-чего, новый шериф будет.

— Вы?

— Угу, держи кошель шире.

— А...

— Но пока не прислали нового, шерифом буду я. Так что добрые жители нашего славного графства узнают об этом не позднее завтрашнего утра. И это просто великолепно.

— Не понял, сэр Гай.

— Знаешь, что они сделают, когда поймут, что до приезда нового шерифа ими будет управлять сволочь, подлец и мерзавец без чести, совести и чего-то там еще?

— Не...

— Тут же побегут к Робину Гуду с воплями немедленно их спасти. И испортят ему весь этот их оставшийся Йоль. Тогда как мы, Харви, после закрытия городских ворот и приказа никого не впускать и не выпускать, возьмем ключ от винного погреба, кирку, достанем из тайника лучший кларет де Рено, и выпьем за Рождество и упокой души Вильяма Бруера, чтоб ему на том свете икалось и вертелось. А потом займемся своими непосредственными обязанностями.

— Будем ловить Робина Гуда?

— Нет, Харви, другими. Так что властью, возложенной на меня королем, и до появления других его распоряжений, я объявляю тебя помощником шерифа Ноттингемского, то есть, меня. Завтра же закажешь мастеру Беннету мечи для десятников. Ну а дальше... Будем следить, чтобы пекари не жульничали, а мясники не наглели и не продавали собачатину вместо баранины и кошек вместо зайцев. Чтобы кожевники не поганили канал, он всем еще пригодится, чтобы лес не вырубали, потрав не устраивали и скот не крали. И не надо забывать про провоста, у него совести не больше, чем у всей этой компании. Так что будем следить и за ним, и чтобы в тавернах не разбавляли эль, не обманывали постояльцев, а торговцы вином не продавали крашеный уксус. Будем организовывать ремонт мостов и королевской дороги, а также починку дамбы. Будем оформлять разрешения на ремесло и торговлю, разбирать дела в суде, собирать налоги и запасать провиант.

Следить, чтобы Торнтоны и Бейли опять не поругались из-за спорной полосы с давильней на Лине, а то привлекут опять к мордобою половину местных дебоширов. В общем, будем поддерживать закон и порядок, заниматься всем, чем надо, чтобы графство не протянуло ноги. А если все думают, что Робин Гуд, как защитник прав и саксов, станет все это делать, то вынужден разочаровать — и не подумает. Некогда ему на такие мелочи размениваться, у него сложная задача — надо изображать Легенду, воодушевлять на борьбу за права и вершить справедливость во славу Англии. Так что поехали, Харви, нас ждут дела! И кроме нас тянуть эту лямку некому.

Гай подавил очередной приступ кашля, натянул капюшон и направил коня на дорогу в Ноттингем. И верный сержант, конечно же, последовал за ним.


End file.
